Lightning In The Sky
by TheGodOfBlueCookies
Summary: A new year begins in Sky High, freshmen facing High School for the first time. How will the Super Powered individuals cope when they meet Barry Allen and his group of friends in senior year. Who will get along? Who will butt heads?
1. Chapter 1

**First Day**

 **Hey guys and gals, this is a little different from what I normally write about but I really liked this crossover so I will write about it.**

 **Hopefully this will get as much attention as my other stories.**

 **Barry POV**

Stepping off of the yellow school bus was like re living the worst time of my life. The cool wind rolled over the grass and straight into my face.

Students were scattering to their respective cliques in separate parts of the courtyard, the massive stone structure that was Sky High.

More yellow buses parked on the tarmac landing zone as more students funnelled out, some of the new students already had their powers and broke through the clouds themselves and landing in a walk like it was any other Monday morning.

"C'mon Barry, move! You are holding up the rest of the bus!" Iris swatted at the back of my head and pushed me forward.

"Hey! That hurt!" Iris just walked past me towards her cheerleader friends while my other friends walked out.

"It was meant to, twinkle toes. That's what happens when someone hits you." Caitlin said in her regular icy tone as her platinum hair reflected the suns light straight into my eyes.

"Let's go guys! I can't wait for this year I have a good feeling about this!" Cisco was jumping up and down at the thought of being in all of our classes this year.

"That's only because you got your freaky vibe powers over summer, you just want to get up from the Sidekick class." Kara teased him.

"Let him have his moment Danvers, we can't all be aliens with all the powers in the book." Ronnie jumped off of the bus, taking Caitlin's hand, steam sizzling and emerging between them.

"Coming Barry?" I had been staring into space as the freshman stepped off a separate bus; Kara broke through my bubble as I tried to size up the new talent.

"Yeah, right behind you guys." I walked behind my group of friends, Ronnie and Caitlin in the front talking sweetly as normal, Cisco geeking out at his new powers with Kara.

Last year was far from great, I got showed up by Hunter with my powers, I confessed my love for a girl that was already taken and to top it off I was still learning to control my powers.

Even Cisco with his completely new powers had mastered his better than I had mine. I may as well go back down to freshman year and learn from scratch. At least I won't have Hunter taunting me every day.

"Barry!" Kara had shouted at me breaking me out of the trance I formed for myself.

"Yeah, of course!" I knew it was better to agree with Kara than let her know I wasn't listening.

"Great, I never expected you wanted to go shopping with me and Cait." Kara put her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow and I knew I was screwed.

"No, I was asking if you wanted to come with us to see the freshman's power placement, I was planning on skipping class to judge all the new blood but I don't want to go alone." Caitlin flanked Kara and saved me from a day of shopping.

"Are you sure it's not to spy on your little sister?" I asked Caitlin sceptically.

"Fine, so what if I want to see how Layla does? I am allowed to be curious of what class my little sister will be in." I chuckled at just how similar they looked; honestly you would think they were twins if Caitlin wasn't a year older.

"Okay, but we should take the Flash express to get there before they do, we don't want to draw too much attention." Before either could say anything I picked them both up by the waist so their feet were hovering and I ran.

"Barry!" Kara had ended up with her arms around my neck.

"Sorry, I know, warning. Clothes!" I saw smoke coming off of Kara's shoulders.

I quickly swatted the fire off of her chest, ignoring just what part of her I was swatting. She blushed furiously and turned around to fix her hair. I turned to see if Caitlin had the same problem but she was standing there still as cold as a popsicle.

"Yeah, I don't catch fire as Ms. Obvious over there. Sit down, they are coming!" Just as Caitlin had said, the freshman poured into the gym as Principal Powers appeared in her comet form and gave them a little speech.

Coach Boomer always had a soft spot for me, he knew I was always late but he often let me off the hook so I wasn't surprised when he spotted us and didn't kick us out.

"Think any of them will have powers to rival yours Kara?" I asked the girl of steel as she turned back to me, still with her large smile.

"I am sure one of them has to be somewhat intresting. That boy down there in blue, white and red, that's Will Stronghold, son of the Commander and Jetstream, he has to fly and have super strength. I have never seen Layla use her power though." Kara looked through the crowd just as a small kid with curly ginger hair and glasses came on to the podium.

"Oh this is gonna be so funny!" Caitlin was smiling maliciously but Kara had a sad look in her eyes, I however know not to judge a book by its cover.

I was right as the small boy was replaced by a hulking mass of stone muscles.

"Never judge a book by the cover." I whisper as lean back, tucking my hands behind my head as the two girls look at the thing in awe as Boomer drops a car on him that he easily caught.

A tall but lanky guy walked up the steps without being called; he wore a yellow t shirt with white stripes and long white trousers. He wore a hat that showed his white hair as he confidently walked onto the podium, I knew he was screwed by the way boomer looked at him.

I wasn't listening to what anyone was saying as I was really interested in this guys power, maybe he wasn't arrogant for no reason.

He got ready with his feet spread apart then he clapped and did some sort of jazz hands. He just stood there doing nothing.

"What did he say his power was?" I asked Kara, for no reason other than her super hearing.

"He glows in the dark apparently." I looked back at the podium just in time to see the boy get blown off the podium by Sonic Boom.

Other Freshman's powers went by with little to no interest, multiple arms, acid spit, melting, beach ball and guinea pig.

I really was only here to see if anyone would be talent to look out for but frankly, none of them could stand up against Kara, Caitlin, Ronnie even Cisco over his control of waves.

"Guys, she's up! It's her turn!" Caitlin slapped my leg to get my attention back on the freshman.

"Flower girl, you're up!" I tuned into Coach Boomer calling up Layla.

"I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it." Layla said confidently.

"Oh god, she's a sidekick." Caitlin put her head in her hands.

"Yeah, she isn't getting out of there alive." I leant back again. I don't know why I even came in today, I had called in my one time a week day that I can stay off due to my super metabolism, I need to save my strength and recharge at least once a week.

I was planning on practising my phasing through things but when Kara came to my door all excited and giddy about school I got dressed and ready in half a second.

"So, I know Caitlin's a bad ass that doesn't go to class but why are you here Kara, I know you are almost as far ahead as me but the goody two shoes Kara skipping class?" The freshman split apart as the bell rang, signifying the break.

"I just wanted to see all the new freshman." Kara shrugged as Caitlin scoffed.

"Okay, I might head for the track; I will meet you guys back at the gym for the last of the power placement right?" They both nodded as I walked away.

I spent most of my high school life at the track. I've worn out so many pairs of sneakers on this track that my locker is filled with three extra pairs.

I took off running down the track while other students sat on the bleachers together eating and talking as they enjoyed their break.

"Hey Barry, how you doing?" Through the red storm of lightning another figure shrouded in blue.

"Hey, Hunter. How was your summer?" I asked, trying to be social at high speeds.

"It was good, hanging with friends, some partying here and there. Mostly running though. What about you? Gotten any faster?" Hunter was the only other fully fledged speedster student. There was Kara and Speed with super speed but neither had what Jay called the Speed Force.

Jay Garrick or Mr. Garrick was a teacher at Sky High. He taught me how to control my powers to some degree, but he is older than most teachers so he can't keep with me, let alone Hunter.

"Yeah just a little, still not as fast as you though." Hunter started running backwards, still managing to keep up with me. Honestly, Hunter wasn't a bad guy bad he always showed me up without even trying.

"Are you taking part in save the citizen this week?" Hunter asked as we finished the fiftieth lap.

"Probably not, I will just be watching again. Lash and Speed get happy when they go undefeated." Hunter and I never played Save the Citizen; we could win with two punches and jumping over the spikes.

"We should team up this week Barry; together we could be invincible, think about it and come sit with me at lunch tomorrow." Before I could decline he was off the track leaving a small trail of black residue behind him.

I stopped at the exit to the track to find Kara standing there, phone in one hand, and protein bar in the other.

"I thought it was your day to rest?" She stalked over to me, not looking up from her phone but handing me the protein bar.

I took the bar and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Kara, you're the best, I would collapse without you!" I tore the wrapper off and ate the snack. Kara's attention snapped from her phone to me.

"Caitlin is waiting in the gym for us." Was the only thing she said before she sped away.

I decided to stroll to the gym without my powers; I had already spent a lot more energy than I planned to today.

I spotted Gwen Grayson talking to a group of freshman that was headed by the kid Kara told me was Will Stronghold. He was joined by the glowing guy, Popsicle and guinea pig as well as Layla. She offered me a small smile as she noticed me pass them heading towards the gym.

"Hey guys, have you been waiting long?" I walked up next to Caitlin and Kara who seemed to be deep in conversation.

"No, we just got here. Look, they are back. It's Stronghold now!" Kara pointed to the podium as the kid walked up the steps.

He whispered to the coach and Coach Boomer shouted back

"What do you mean you have no powers!?" The voice echoed throughout the gym.

"Whoa, a second generation of the two greatest heroes as no powers?" Kara whispered to us, not quite believing it.

Before we looked back the coach pushed a button on a remote and a car dropped from the roof.

"Are you kidding me?! I don't have super strength!" Will hit the floor under the car.

"Looks like Coach Boomer is out for blood against the Commanders son." Caitlin whispered, noting Laylas disgusted expression.

"Ah I see, you're a flier like your mother!" A ramp right under Wills feet shot up, throwing him head first towards the steps.

Thinking on impulse, I ran to create a cyclone under the young man to lower him slowly to the ground.

The whole gymnasium was silent as I guided the young man to the ground with the rotation of my arms. As he landed with a thud his friends run over to him to help him up. All eyes were still on me as I walked back to my friends.

"Barry, why did you do that?" Caitlin asked.

"I just did, I wasn't going to let him crack his skull on the stairs. That would be a worse start to his year than mine." The power placement continued through the last two freshmen, I couldn't concentrate on them though; the Stronghold kid was still looking at me every now and then, never meeting my eye though.

"Schools almost done for the day, this year was a bust, there were no good powers. What a waste of time!" Caitlin grumbled before getting up and dragging Kara and I behind her.

Me and Kara where one of the few people that can still touch Caitlin, along with Ronnie and probably Hunter or Warren Peace. The freezing skin that Caitlin wore didn't bother Kara, no temperature bothered her. Electricity practically coursed through my veins so I got use to it.

"It wasn't a waste of time! Barry saved someone today and that made it worth the time!" Kara argued.

"Don't be a suck up, just get on the bus!" The three of us got on the bus at Caitlin's command and sat in our usual seats.

Caitlin in the second last seat next to the window, saving the space next to her for Ronnie. Kara behind her waiting for Cisco to sit next to her and me in the head of the group by myself. I never complained about being by myself because I had my headphones and music but the hustle of people trying to sit next to me sometimes got annoying. Iris sat at the front with her friends normally but sometimes sat next to me when they never showed up.

The usual three approached the seat my bag had adopted, Patty Spivot, Linda Park and Felicity Smoak. I've talked to Patty and Felicity before but the conversations never really go anywhere, our first conversation that we had exhausted all conversation topics because we shared the same opinion on everything.

"Hey, this seat taken?" I looked up from my music selection to see Caitlin. Wait, no, that's Layla, they just look very alike.

"No, I will just move this!" I put my bag at my feet and only now do I notice that the bus is now filled with the group of freshman Layla hung out with at the front.

"I'm Layla by the way, I've seen you with my sister and I wanted to say hi." Layla said as the belts wrapped around the students torso.

"Yeah, Caitlin's a good friend of mine; I'm Barry." I thought that if I turned her away then maybe Caitlin would freeze a few of my limbs off and I like having arms and legs so I wanted to be sociable.

"I also wanted to thank you for helping Will, he is a bit awkward around new people so he can't say it himself." Layla glanced at Will with a face I have seen too many times.

"It's okay, that's why we are here isn't it? To help people? So when are you going to ask him out?" I nodded my head towards the boy staring out the window at the scenery below.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about!" Layla looked everywhere except at me.

"You're as bad as your sister at lying. I know that look on your face; I had it for my best friend ever since last year. Anyway, why didn't you show the coach your power?" I asked before Layla got too uncomfortable.

"Well to participate in power placement would be to support a flawed system. I don't support the Hero Sidekick dynamic. What is your power? Creating cyclones from your hands?" I laughed at her logic and passive rebelling.

"Actually I have super speed. The cyclones are just something I can do by spinning my arms very quickly." I explain to the smiling girl.

Layla was almost the opposite of her sister in terms of personality. Caitlin had icy stares and smiled maniacally. Layla is always smiling with soft brown eyes and a carefree attitude. She reminded me of a younger version of myself.

"Really, so do you hang around with Speed and Lash?" I laughed a genuine laugh at the thought.

"No, I'm not like them. Maybe tomorrow you and your friends could hang around with us, maybe I could give you all a tour if you want?" the bus was now on the ground, turning a corner into a suburban area that I knew was Caitlin's, therefore Layla's, stop.

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow Barry." Layla, Caitlin and Will all got off the bus.

"Hey Barry, what was up with that?" Kara appeared next to men as I was going to put my headphones in for the last leg of the twenty minute journey.

"Hey Kara, Layla just wanted to thank me for helping Will and there were no other seats. Plus, she's Caitlin's little sister, I couldn't turn her away." I fully explained, I don't know why I needed to but a part of me felt that Kara should know.

"Okay, so. What are you doing when you get home?" Kara asked me, without looking at me.

"Probably taking a run, normal human speed, don't worry. Then cook something and sleep before Joe gets home." I listed my activities for the day.

"Okay, talk tomorrow!" Kara jumped up and waved me off as she stood on the curb.

I went to put my head phones on for the last fifteen minutes of the bus trip when another body sat next to me.

"So, are you going to ask her out?" Iris took my headphones out my ears,

"Why are people suddenly interested in that seat today? This better not keep on happening." I huffed, not noticing what my surrogate sister said.

"This is a comfy seat; I might sit here more often!" Iris joked at me but with one stare she stopped.

"Anyway, what did you say? I was more interested in almost listening to my music." Iris shrugged her shoulders at me.

"Nothing, just babbling. Put your head phones in while I talk." She handed me the headphones before she started talking about this new hunk of a guy with blonde hair.

I now I hated school last year but this is my second year, no reason why this year has to be bad. Plus, I can help the new freshman have a better year than my own.

 **Hey guys and gals, let me know what you think of this story. Personally I love it and the potential it has with a high school of superheroes.**

 **Update later!**


	2. Revelations?

**Revelations?**

 **Hey guys and gals, I don't have many reading this story but I love this so I will keep updating no matter the number of readers, hopefully one day though this will be up there with my other stories.**

 **Anyway there are a few of you out there so Thank You for reading this without the need of bribes (I'm looking at you LegancyZ, in a friendly way lol)**

 **Thank you all again, and let's begin!**

 **Barry POV**

*Beep beep beep*

The alarm rattles through my eardrums as the light of morning pierces my window shades. My arm reaches over to the digital display on my bedside table, feeling around for the correct button with little to no luck.

"I don't need an alarm clock!" I vibrate my hand and phase it through the plastic and messing with the electronic circuitry until the clock shatters from the vibrations.

I pull the sheets above my head and snuggle back in to the comfortable cloud that is my pillow and mattress.

"Barry! Get up!" I hearmy moms' voice reverberate through the halls finally reaching my ears.

"Nugh, why can't I have another lazy day!" I threw my covers off of me, sped around my room and in a minute I was dressed, back slung over my shoulder and protein bar in my hand.

"You ready yet Barry? The bus will be here in twenty minutes and Nora wants you to actually eat something today!" Dad called up.

Mom was always to perky and chipper in the mornings, you would think she had the power of having unlimited energy but no, she was born without any. Heck, I wouldn't have anything if it wasn't for the super serum of lightning, chemicals and almost a year in a coma!

"Be there in a second!" I shouted down before speeding in front of the two at the dining table.

"Jeez Barry! You have to stop doing that!" Mom jumped cup full of coffee to go flying out of her hand before I caught it and placed the mug in her hand again.

"Hey, I said I would be there in a second. Here I am, a second later!" I put two bits of bread in the toaster.

"Got everything you need, Bar?" Dad asked without looking up from his newspaper.

"Yeah Dad, but if you want to go through the routine checklist again I would be fine with that." Dad set down his paper and pulled out his notepad that had all of his days planned weeks in advance.

"Pens." Check "Notebooks" Check "Textbooks" Check "Protein Bars" Check "Extra shoes" Check "That project you and Caitlin were supposed to do as a pair." Oh...

"I left that for her, she doesn't like it when I hang around and fidget so she insisted on doing it herself and letting me handle the presentation." Just at that moment the popular tune of Frozens _Let It Go._

"Speak of the Ice Queen! That's her now, gotta take this!" I sped out to the front porch as I swiped my thumb across the _Accept Call_ key.

"Hey snowflake! Did you get that project finished?" I swung on the porch chair, looking at the beauty of nature in the early morning.

"Shut up twinkle toes! I will freeze your toes and break them off if I find out my ringtone is still that stupid Frozen song!" She hissed down the line, I could almost feel her icy breath coming from the speaker.

"Yep, I promise that I changed it. Is that all you called me for Cait?" She mumbled something inaudible through the phone.

"What was that? I didn't hear you clearly." Caitlin never gets embarrassed, she is always outspoken and never backs down from a challenge unless she needs to lay down her pride.

"I said I need your help Barry! Don't make me say it again." This is the first time I have ever heard Caitlin ask for help since her Cryogenic powers manifested.

"Whoa! The great Caitlin Snow needs the measly Barry Allen to help her?" I was not going to let this opportunity go to waste when such a rare occasion rears its head.

"Don't think you are special, I only need you to come and charge the power core, Layla used mine and the only other ones I have are dead, can you come over before the bus comes? You can get on the bus at our stop." It may not be the most spectacular use but hey, it's something,

"See you soon; I will be there in a flash!" Caitlin grumbled on the other side of the line.

"That better not be your catchphrase when we graduate, it is so cheesy! Whatever, Layla is calling me so get here in the next minute or our project is screwed!" The line went dead as Caitlin hung up.

I entered the Allen residence again and pushed through the Kitchen door to pick up my toast and stuck my head into the dining room.

"Caitlin needs me to charge a power core for our project so I will be getting the bus from their stop, see you when schools finished!" I put a piece of toast in my mouth and set off in the direction of Caitlin's apartment.

I have been to Caitlin's house before but it was only a quick stop then over to my place like usual. Today may be the first time I step into her house. By the time I knock on the door I was already down to the last bite of my second slice of toast.

The door flew open to reveal a girl smiling brightly with her hair tied up in a messy bun with what seemed like fresh daises scattered throughout. She wore a bright green t shirt with floral patterns with light blue jeans.

"Barry? What are you doing here?" She opened the door fully to allow me in as I shovelled the last piece of toast into my mouth and chewed at super speed.

"Caitlin called; she needs help with a project we were supposed to do over the summer." Layla guided me to the neat kitchen; everything was in the proper place, dishes away, plants aligned. The only sign a human lived here was the table set for a one person breakfast.

"Caitlin is hold up in her room; she wouldn't really appreciate someone barging in when she's getting ready. Would you like anything while you wait?" I shook my head while I looked at the luscious plants lined on the windowsill.

"These look great, I was never one for plants, I could never remember to water them until they were already wilted. How are yours so healthy? Special fertilizer?" Layla came up next to me and waved her hand over the plants. They immediately burst into beautiful red and yellow flowers.

"Whoa, that is cool! You can control plants?" I turn to her as she backed away quickly.

"Yeah, I can make things grow and control them, no big deal." She shrugged off as she went back to her juice.

"No big deal? You control life! All I can do is run really fast." Before we could continue talking I spotted an angry Caitlin appear on the stairs.

"Twinkle toes! Upstairs, now. No super speed! Just regular paced please." With a wave I made for the stairs as Caitlin walked back up, I took them two at a time to make up with the pale skinned blonde.

"Here, do your thing electro." She threw me a power core for me to grab out the air.

"So can you tell me more about the project that I am presenting? I don't want to improvise too much!" I spotted the small gun on Caitlin's desk.

"It is just a shrink ray. I got the designs from Mr Palmer's old suit and modified it into a projectile form. There is a switch on the handle, one shrinks, the other enlarges. Basic stuff. Before we go for the bus though Barry, there is one thing I want to talk to you about." Caitlin took the power core from my outstretched arm and put it on the table before whirling around and blasting my feet with two jets of ice.

"Caitlin! That is freezing! Why would you do that?! I can't feel my feet!" Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Good, so you can't run. Why would you invite Layla and her sidekick friends to sit with us at lunch?! I don't want my sister ruining my cool. Plus they are freshman, why would they hang around with us?!" Caitlin whispered in a harsh tone so Layla wouldn't hear.

"I thought if I acted rude around her you would freeze my limbs off, how would I know that acting friendly would get me the same result?! It is just lunch and a tour of the school. The bus should be getting here soon; can you help me out of this ice? My socks will be soaking." I know I sound like a child but running at super speeds with soggy socks is the worst experience in the world, and my feet are frozen to the floor.

"You started this, you deal with it. Kara won't be happy that you them to hang out though." I bent down and vibrated my hand through the ice, cracking it into pieces.

"Why not? She loves new people. It shouldn't be a problem; we could always do with a few new friends." I rubbed by legs trying to get blood flowing through them again when there was a knock on the door.

"Guys? The bus will be here soon, I am going to get the bus with Will, see you guys at lunch." Caitlin packed the project into her back and pulled me out of the room.

"Whatever Barry, you are dealing with all of them at lunch. It just means you can't practice at the track today." Caitlin left the home with me in tow behind her, today is going to be a long day.

 **Lunch Break**

"See Caitlin, I told you that I could wing it!" We had just left the mad science class after I presented our project, I would say it was worthy of an A.

"Barry, you shot the teacher!" Caitlin yelled in my ear, yeah, that may have been a slip up on my part.

"He wanted a demonstration! I just have bad aim, I swear I wanted to hit the apple on his desk, you should fix the sights on that thing." The cafeteria slowly filled with students piling in from their time in class.

"Are we the first ones here for once?" I was always late to lunch so by extension, Caitlin was always late for lunch.

"Look, there's little Ms Sunshine in the corner." Caitlin pointed out Kara sitting at our usual corner table, waving enthusiastically at us.

"Hey Kara, how's your day been?" I enquired when we were close enough to the table.

"Hey Barry! It's been good, a bit boring but Cisco was there to entertain me for a couple classes. How was your presentation?" Caitlin sat in her regular seat at Kara's side so I sat across from her.

"It was good, I totally aced it, Caitlin's gadget was cool too. Where is Cisco and Ronnie, it seems a bit quiet." You would know when Cisco was close by, there were constant jokes and puns being sprouted from his mouth and people sighing at the poor attempts.

"He and Ronnie are working on some Splicer thing. I didn't really get the details but it should take a week or so." I dug into my lunch as Kara talked, it may seem rude to give her divided attention but a speedster has to eat.

"Oh, heads up, I invited Caitlin's sister and a few of her friends to join us today, you know how hard freshman year can be so I offered to give them a tour." I finished my food in record time as I speedily shovelled it down my throat in preparation to leave with the freshman.

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to come with you? We can give the tour together." I spotted the group of freshman wondering around aimlessly.

"That's okay, I know the way around school, thanks for the offer though. Layla!" I called, grabbing the attention of the flower child and her group.

"Layla, this is Kara, she's a hero like Caitlin and I." I introduced Kara who shook Laylas hand shortly.

"Well, this is Will, Zach, Magenta and Ethan. Do you mind if we sit with you?" Layla gestured to the empty seats, normally the table would have more than three people since Cisco, Ronnie and sometimes Iris would sit with us but now we had the table of eight with five free seats.

"Sure, when you are all done I can give you a tour of the school, don't want you getting lost on the second day do we?" The group sat awkwardly around our table.

"So guys, how do you like the school so far?" Kara spoke to the group but I couldn't pay much attention, I spotted Hunter talking to Iris out of the corner of my eye.

Hunter was smiling and laughing as Iris sat not looking very happy, he must be bugging her. She is my sister, she can handle herself but I have a feeling Hunter is only talking to her to get to me, he would take cautionary glances at me to make sure I was still looking.

"I will be back in a minute guys." I sped next to Hunter and Iris, throwing a couple of papers around the cafeteria. "Hey guys, Hunter, can I speak to you?" I announced myself to the table as their eyes turned to me.

"You come to hang out with the real heroes Allen? Not the sidekicks and rejects." Hunter made no motion to move away from the crowd, so he wants to have a public conversation, okay.

"No, just needed to talk to you privately Hunter." Iris gave me a warning look as Hunters eyes lit up.

"Ah, come to accept my partnership proposal? If so we can go talk about tactics away from prying ears." There it is, he boxed me in a corner. Either I accept and I team with Hunter in save the citizen or I deny him and he stays and bugs Iris.

"Yeah, I will. I see the benefits now, see you on Thursday?" Hunter got up and patted me on the back.

"Sure, buddy. See you on the court." With that he walked back to his usual table.

"Barry you shouldn't have done that, Mr Garrick warned you not to use your powers to fight until you could control them better." Iris pulled me to the side of the cafeteria as to not be overheard.

"It is only one match, I will fold the match on purpose and that's us done. No need to worry." She slapped my arm causing a bright red mark to appear instantly.

"What if you lose control again? Mr Garrick won't be there before you run off the side of the school!" I look over to the table in the corner of the room where my friends sat.

"Kara will be there to catch me, I trust her with my life, and she can pluck me out of the air. Anyway, I need to go give the freshman a tour, see you at home!" I jogged back over to the table where people were finishing their lunch.

"You guys ready to go? There is a lot to the school and so little time." I looked at the freshmen as they took their trays back to the lunch line to be cleaned.

"You still want to tag along Kara? I thought I may run the tour a bit too long, it would be good if you were there to keep me on track." Kara looked between me and Caitlin.

"Actually I need to talk to Caitlin, it is urgent. Sorry." She picked Caitlin up from the table and sped out of the cafeteria.

Kara will always impress me, she has so many powers but she doesn't let that go to her head like her cousin. Flight, super speed, super strength, super breath, invulnerable, heat vision, freeze breath and super hearing. She could hear a person calling from help from all the way up here in Sky High, it is quite amazing.

For now though I have to actually lead a freshmen tour group. Where do I take them? It is a school, there's classes and more classes! I should have thought this through.

 **Kara POV**

"If you start doing that as much as Barry I will freeze you for a week!" I just stole Caitlin out of the cafeteria and brought her to the track with no warning.

"Sorry I was just in a hurry. That was the only time I promise." Caitlin ran her fingers through her platinum locks trying to untangle them from the highwinds.

"What is it Ms Allen?" Caitlin had been teasing me ever since I had told her that I liked Barry half way through our freshman year when she pried it out of me when I was staring a bit too long.

"I think Barry likes me!" I blurted out through my excitement. This was a dream come true, high school friends realising their true feelings for each other and falling in love!

"No duh, friends normally like each other. Nothing new there." Caitlin plucked a fly out of her hair and pinged it away.

"No I mean I think he _like_ likes me back!" Caitlin just rolled her eyes in a very _Caitlin_ way, like no other could.

"Do you realise how childish this sounds? Why don't you just ask him out and be done with it, that's how me and Ronnie got started and we are still going strong." I shook of the fact that Caitlin just compared my love life to that of a child's, I am too excited!

"I will ignore that. Anyway, when he was talking to Iris he said that he trusts me with his life and that I could pluck him from the sky. Does that sound like he thinks I am there to catch him when he falls in a romantic way or to clean up his messes in a friend's kind of way?" I rambled on, throwing my hands in the air to symbolise all the options.

"Wait, they were across the cafeteria, why were you super eavesdropping on them?" Caitlin shook me by the shoulders to reign me back from my thoughts.

"I wasn't eavesdropping... I just happened to hone in on Barry's voice over the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria..." I know it is a bad way to use my powers but I couldn't help it, I always find my ears straining to hear his kind voice.

"Kara seriously? You have been holding back for almost a year, if you make your feelings clear then he can make his clear. You need to him and slap him to his senses. He is Barry, he doesn't know what he wants until it is offered to him. He wouldn't know what to wear everyday if he had more than shirts and jeans." Yeah but he does look great in his usual clothes, especially in that red shirt and black jeans...

"But what if I bare my heart to him and he is still harbouring feelings for Iris?" Caitlin scoffed at my question.

"You realise they made that up so that the girls would stop drooling over Barry, on the second day of freshman year Barry made that whole story up about loving Iris, they are practically brother and sister, how creepy would it be if he did want to date Iris?!" Caitlin was now laughing hysterically. She does bring up good points, Barry was never the most observant person for people's feelings and I could never imagine Barry and Iris as a couple.

"Okay, I will tell Barry when I next see him!" I was snapped out of my new found courage by a voice calling behind me.

"Kara! Caitlin! Hey, never thought you guys would come up here to talk." Barry appeared at the doors with his tail of freshmen tourists.

"Well no one was here when we got here so it was as good as any place to talk." Caitlin covered up for me.

"So did you want to tell me something Kara?" Barry turned his full attention to me as the freshen sat next to us.

"Oh, it's nothing... just... that I could beat you in a race!" I may not be the best liar but Barry hates it when you challenge him to a race.

"Oh it is on Danvers! Get to the starting line and we will settle this now. First to do ten laps. Ethan, can you time us?" The small boy in a bright orange jacket jumped up to attention.

"Yes sir!" He pushed a couple buttons on his wristwatch and Barry was at the starting line, guess I have no way out of this.

 **Barry POV**

"And that is how you run Danvers!" The tour had gone as well as expected, classroom, classroom, gym, mad science class and the track.

"Whatever Allen, I wasn't flying; I could probably beat you in the air. I had to try really hard not to freeze breath your lane though." I patted out the rest of the fire on my shoes and changed into my spare pair in my backpack.

"Can anyone sign up for Save the Citizen? I wanted to show Coach Boomer just what I can do." Will put both of his hands on Zach's shoulders and gave him a little shake.

"Great idea but you can't really do anything against Lash and Speed. They are undefeated. Barry would have a hard time against them and he is faster than sound!" Zach's face went from confident to defeat faster than I could see.

"Aren't you signing up with Hunter this week Barry?" All eyes turned to me as Kara spoke above the crowd, damn her super lungs.

"Yeah, only so that he will lie off of everyone though. He thinks that we would be better than Lash and Speed ever were but I will throw the first game so that he doesn't ask me again and he doesn't bother us anymore." Caitlin looked amused as she spread ice under Zach's seat while I talked, everyone's attentions where taken by Magenta as she spoke.

"Dude, he will keep picking on the freshman if you throw his game, he will be more pissed and stick Ethan's head in every toilet at the same time." That's a good point, which puts me in a predicament.

"Looks like our own passive Barry Allen is going to have to fight. That should make a fun spectacle. I may actually stay awake to see that fight." Caitlin's hand burst with ice coating all the steps with a thin layer of ice.

"Have fun trying to get up freshman, I need to steal your tour guide and teach him how to fight!" Caitlin waved at the group as Will and Zach slipped on the ice and Ethan melted down the steps.

This is not going to be a fun lesson...


	3. Overcoming The Odds

**Overcoming The Odds**

 **Hey guys and gals, another update, but probably not the one you wanted. I'm mean like that :P**

 **I love all of your responses and reviews guys, keep it up!**

 **P.S: I was really tempted to bring Superman into this but I voted against it as I haven't even mentioned him so far.**

 **Barry POV**

"Caitlin I don't need to learn how to fight, I am faster than sound, and even Speed can't catch me!" Caitlin twirled round and punched me right in the nose.

"What the hell Cait! I wasn't ready!" I whined while holding my probably broken nose.

"That's my point. Even with your speed someone like me could still hit you. If you knew how to fight you would have seen that coming." I wiped my bloody upper lip and fixed my nose into a straight position so it would heal properly in an hour or so.

"I will be ready for Lash and Speed; they can only fight when Coach Boomer starts the match. I swear that punch was harder than it had to be." Caitlin shrugged and pushed my hand away from my face.

"Stop being a cry baby. Kara doesn't need to see you cry." Caitlin teased.

"What has Kara got to do with this? I thought you were teaching me to fight." Caitlin turned and mumbled something under her breath before entering the library.

"I can't teach you how to fight like normal people would learn. I heard you had this nice studying technique were you read five books in five seconds and remember it all, right?" I shrugged my shoulders as she picked multiple books off shelves as we walked hastily through the maze of bookcases.

"Yeah but reading is a lot different than breaking my nose!" I am so not letting her forget that anytime soon.

"No but you can learn different techniques and put them to use. You have an advantage over others. You can see their movements before they strike." Caitlin ended up carrying ten books to a table in the corner of the room.

"Sorry Caitlin, I'm fast; not a psychic. I can't guess when someone is about to punch me." Caitlin was always smart and recently became a bad ass but now she is crazy.

"Stop being a dumbass Barry. You can see things like it was all in slow motion right?" I nodded "Then you can see your opponent's muscles constricting and releasing and react to how their muscles are moving." Caitlin slammed the books on the table as the Librarian with super hearing shushed us.

"So you are saying to guess where their fist is going by looking at their muscles?" Now that she explained it a bit more I could see the theory behind it but it was still only a theory.

"More or less. Now do your speed reading thing. Don't skip any letters or I will freeze your feet to the floor until you read them all." I saw the ice appear around her blue fingertips and read all of the martial arts books in six seconds, a record if I say so myself.

"Done! I will say that these books about martial arts are very enlightening. Especially Jeet Kun Do. I will tell you about it another time maybe." I barely even registered Caitlin cock her arm back and thrust it towards my face until I bent backwards and narrowly escaped the impact of her fist.

"See, you are learning. Still a bit slow though. You can't spare with me though. Maybe we can get the Man of Steel to beat you a little." Caitlin joked as she referenced Tony Woodward, my lifetime bully that could turn to metal. I broke my fist the last time he let me punch him.

"Harde Har. You know I will break my hands if I punch him." Caitlin shrugged her shoulders.

"Not necessarily; if you pick up enough speed, maybe just above a sonic boom, you could compromise his metal form and knock him out. But it would hurt you like no other." I imagined my bones shattering at the contact of such a high density material at a high speed.

"Yeah, no. I don't want to break every bone in my arm just yet." Kara walked into the library and surprised Caitlin and I at her sudden appearance.

"Hey guys. Lunch is almost over and I thought I would come and find you. Barry! What happened to your nose?" I could slightly taste the metallic tang of my own blood on my upper lip, I guess my nose hasn't stopped bleeding yet.

"Oh, Caitlin decided to punch me. Don't worry it will heal in a bit." I tried to shrug her off when she went all 'Nurse Danvers' on me, pushing me down onto the library chair and lowered her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

She stared at my nose for a second; to me it felt longer though. Time slowed down and I registered everything around me. Caitlin's raised eyebrow, Kara's soft but firm hands on my shoulders pining me in place, the smell of vanilla that Kara always seemed to have. Her kind blue eyes as her glasses hung on the tip of her nose. Sparks were something Barry was use to from running around lightning all day but the small tingles that shot through Kara's fingers into his shoulders was something else entirely as they sent shivers down his spine.

"Your nose is broken in a few places but it should heal before you get home. You set it correctly though. It will still be that cute nose you have always had on that handsome face" I couldn't even register her compliment or her use of her Xray vision on my nose as I stared into her eyes.

"Thanks nurse but I think we gotta go." Caitlin said as the bell rang, signifying the last couple of classes before going home.

Neither of us moved as my eyes scanned her small face from her captivating eyes to her button nose and light pink lips.

"Hey! Your super hearing shot? We have to go, we have that gadgets class, and Barry needs to get to gym." Caitlin tugged Kara by her arm, effectively breaking the moment, whatever that moment was.

"Right, see you on the bus." I got up from the chair, and sped off to class.

 **Bus After School**

Right as the bell rang I speed walked towards the buses, deciding I used a little too much super speed today, between the race and odd reasons I spent it on.

"Hey Allen! Why in such a rush?" Hunter jumped out from behind one of the lockers.

"Just wanting to get home Hunter, get some homework done and tinker on one of my projects I am working on." I may not like Hunter but there was really no reason beyond the fact that he was better than me. It may seem selfish but who doesn't want to be the best in something they excel at?

"Not meeting you Danvers girl?" Hunter kept pace with me as we made our way to the buses.

"She's not 'my girl'. We are just friends." Hunter raised an eyebrow on his perfectly sculpted face.

"Really? Good to know. What was that project you mentioned earlier? Trying to get the drop on me?" Hunter punched my arm before I could react _Damnit, I didn't get threatened with ice to still be too slow._

"Not entirely. All I will say is that I am sick of setting fire to things. Well I guess this is where we part, we get different buses." I stopped in front of the ten buses that students were piling into.

"I think you should take my bus today we don't live that far apart and you can run the mile easily, plus we should talk some tactics for Save The Citizen tomorrow." Hunter put his arm around my shoulder and guided me toward his bus that held all of my worst enemies.

"I was thinking on who we want to take on. I was thinking we should start small and work our way up. Anyone you have a bone to pick with?" Hunter sat me down at front of the bus and took the seat next to me. Throwing his feet up on the banister in front of us.

"You can pick our opponents, where are we on the roster?" I asked trying to keep this conversation away from the awkward side.

"Okay I will handle all of that, just show up and be prepared to kick some ass. We are first by the way. Speed and Lash will be our first opponents since they are the current champions, but once we beat them we choose who we fight. I also decided we would be villains as well, if we were heroes we would be able to save the citizen in a flash and automatically win, we want some challenge." I just nodded as Hunter talked to a pair of jocks that took the seats adjacent to us.

Tomorrow will be the first time I have ever fought in Save The Citizen and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a _little_ excited.

 **The next day: Morning**

" _Barry! Stop! He's had enough! Get off of him!"_

 _Lightning struck all around, leaving scorched pieces of wood and black smoke in their place._

" _This isn't you Barry! Stop!" A soft voice screamed through the storm but all I could hear were a maniacal cackle and the sound of bones breaking._

" _I will never stop Barry, you are weak. You can't stop me, you won't!" The maniacal cackle ceased only to taunt me._

" _Don't listen to him Barry! Get up! Barry get up!" The voice called in a frenzy as the floor began to shake and disappear._

"Get up Barry!" I shot up and immediately I was met with an object that struck my head and would probably leave a lump.

"Ah! Not that fast!" I fluttered my eyes opened as light came flooding into my world to reveal a blurry character sitting next to me on my bed rubbing their head.

Once my eyes had adapted to the light of day again I could see the figure clearly. A small framed women wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse. She had large round glasses and bright blue eyes... _Kara!_

"Sorry, didn't expect someone to be in my bedroom uninvited." I rubbed my eyes as I threw the covers off of me and walked over to my bathroom to grab my toothbrush.

"Actually I was invited, your mom and dad had to leave really early and they wanted me to check that you were up and fed." Kara called into the bathroom as I emerged with the toothbrush a blur of motion as.

"Barry... uh you don't have a... I'm not complaining but..." She threw me a discarded jumper at the foot of my bed when I realised. _I sleep topless._

I looked down to see my abs on full show and glistening from the vivid nightmare that plagued me that night.

"Oops, sorry." I put my head through the jumper and looked over to the clock as I put my toothbrush away.

"Kara! It is only seven! Let me sleep!" I flopped back onto my bed, accidently taking Kara with me as I fell on top of her.

"Barry! You are sweaty! Get your disgusting body off me before I throw you across the room!" Kara yelled into my chest as I lay my head on the pillow with Kara's small body covered by my torso.

"But you are so comfy!" I mumbled into my pillow as I closed my eyes with a grin on my face.

"That's it!" Kara put her arms around me and lifted me up to the roof of my room as she levitated, taking me with her.

"I hate that you are so small yet so strong. Can I go back to bed yet?" I was limp in Kara's arms; I hadn't gone to sleep until about four that night, working on my project, so I had a reason to be tired.

"Nope, we are going downstairs and having a full breakfast, we both need food, remember?" She landed me back on the ground and pushed me out the door.

"Fine, but I can't cook so that is all you!" I walked down the stairs of my house until I found my way into the large, open plan kitchen.

"Good, I love cooking." She stuck her head into my fridge after she turned on the kettle, boiling water for our beloved coffee "Bacon, eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms." She pulled out the ingredients and placed them on the counter along with the bread.

"I will make breakfast and you make the coffee." I stood up and pulled out two mugs and the strongest coffee that we had.

It is times like these that I don't mind not using my powers, I can't control how fast the water boils and I don't want to, I can sit back and watch Kara whirl around my kitchen as she cooked breakfast using all of the appliances I couldn't. Beans in the microwave, bread in the toaster, bacon under the grill, mushrooms and tomatoes in a pan on the stove.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" I asked Kara as she gave up on the toaster and toasted the bread using her heat vision.

It is a good way to learn patience and a life without powers, normally I wouldn't use heat vision on a piece of toast but your toaster is busted. Might want Cisco to look at that." Kara hadn't stopped moving around as she talked, multitasking like a pro. I had trouble playing operation, table tennis and chess at the same time using super speed but Kara is watching everything at a normal human pace.

"That was amazing Kara. Top grade cooking. On par even with my mothers, thanks." I leaned back on my chair as she sipped her coffee and tried to hide a blush.

We had just finished the large breakfast Kara had whipped up in a matter of twenty minutes and I can honestly say I will never be able to cook that well.

"Well we still have twenty minutes before the bus arrives so go get changed and prepare yourself for the save the citizen match. It is straight after homeroom." She took my plate and brought it to the sink where she began to clean all the dishes she used.

"Thanks Kara, you're the best." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as a thank you and I could feel her jump before I made my way to the stairs

"Don't forget it Allen!" She called after me as I took the stairs two at a time.

 **After Homeroom: In the Gym**

"I can do this. Don't be nervous. You are just fighting superheroes in front of most of the school as they judge you relentlessly." I mumbled to myself as my pep talk went a bit negative.

As if she read my mind Kara nudged my shoulder to get my attention. "You will do fine, just run fast and no one will see you. You can beat anyone you want." Everyone was sitting on the stands overlooking the closed arena as four sets of armour sat in front of the entrance.

"What are you going to do about your friction problem Barry? Some of us might not be against you burning all your clothes off but I don't think you will want to." Caitlin chimed in from behind us.

"I have some shoes Mr Garrick lent me that can deal with my speeds and these clothes aren't flammable." I stated with confidence.

"Hey Allen, you ready?" Hunter called me from the front of the crowd as he picked up his armour from the villain stand.

"As I will ever be I guess." I turned to see Speed and Lash arguing with Coach Boomer about having to be the heroes.

"Allen! Zolomon! You are the villains. First match is against the unlikely heroes Lash and Speed. Take position!" I walked down to the amour after looking back at my friends for reassurance.

"Okay, Lash, Speed. You have two minutes to immobilise the villains and save the citizen!" Coach Boomer pointed to the annoying mannequin that wouldn't stop saying 'Save me' I always hope for them to be sliced up by the death machine in the middle.

"Allen, Zolomon! You have to defeat your opponents and ensure the hostage dies! Are you ready?" The coach yelled, settling the crowd as the contestants adopted a fighting stance.

"Ready Allen?" Zolomon looked over to me.

"Three!" The coach yelled.

"Definitely." I looked towards my opponents as lightning flickered around my body and in my eyes.

"Two!" I looked at the crowd as they sat on the edge of their seats.

"One!" I narrowed in on Kara who wasn't so much excited as she looked worried.

"Fight!" I looked back just in time to see the blur of Speed come towards me as I ducked under his fist.

Hunter and already ran off to take care of lash so I was left with Speed.

I looked around but I couldn't spot the outline of Speed, until from behind a pillar a fist shot out and knocked me down. I heard the crowd let out a collective 'ohhhh'

Great, I was getting my ass handed to me by Speed in front of everyone. My eyes searched franticly for my opponent, until something impacted the back of my head and knocked me down again, the crowd let out another 'ahhhh'.

That's it, focus Barry. The crowd doesn't matter. Zolomon doesn't matter. Lash doesn't matter. All that matters is Speed and I.

My world was frozen. Hunter was wrapped up in Lashs' arms. The crowd's eyes were on him. A fly was passing overhead while a small breeze made the leaves outside the window shiver as it passed.

Everything was silent, from the grunts of Hunter to the roar of the crowd; everything was silent as if I was in my own private, lonely world.

I turned to see a frozen Speed holding his fist toward my head. He had his tongue sticking out slightly as he lunged towards me.

I crouched down and stuck my leg in front of his path as he slowly started running at a faster speed and sound flooded into my ears from the crowd.

"What the-?" *Thump*

Speed hit the wooden floor as he tripped over my extended leg. Before he could get up I grabbed him and threw his body at Lash at just under the speed of sound.

The two school bullies clashed with a sickening sound as Speeds weight pushed Lash into the barrier.

"That's the spirit Allen! Let's finish this!" Hunter was released from Lash's grip once he collided with Speed and was up next to me in a matter of seconds.

With a nod we ran towards the recovering bullies as they stumbled trying to stay upright before Hunter grabbed Speed by the arms as I wrapped Lash's elastic body around his partner. Effectively defeating them as the clock struck zero.

"Villains win! Lash, Speed! Hit the showers!" The crowd let out a loud roar of approval as the real villains finally got what was coming to them.

"That was great Allen; to be honest I was scared to begin with. It looked like you were getting your ass kicked. You really pulled through!" Hunter patted my back as the crowd were still jumping on their feet.

"Right, everybody settle down! Hunter, Allen, who are you picking next?" I zoned out a little as I checked my clothes for scorch marks and the soles of my shoes for fire but as Mr Garrick said over the phone, they were holding out.

I looked out over the crowd. My friends had large smiles on their faces as they cheered and clapped along with the other students.

"We pick..." Hunter pointed at two people I didn't know and I didn't really care. It may be a bit rude but I could only focus on Kara with her bright white smile and twinkle in her eye even from this distance.

I didn't register the two new opponents come into the arena.

"Allen. Get your head in the game." Hunter pulled me over to our side as I got ready to fight again.

We fought opponents after opponent. A guy with six arms, a girl that turned into a beach ball, a guy that burst into flames, a guy with acid spit. He almost got me as he spat on the ground I was about to step on.

"Okay hotshots. Pick one more pair to beat and get this over with." Coach boomer called to us as we taunted for the crowd.

I was at an all time high; I had the most confidence I have ever had. I felt like I could run on the clouds.

"Okay. We want Tony Woodward and Kara Danvers!" Hunter called out to the crowd.

At that moment my heart dropped from clouds to hell. I would have to fight my childhood bully and my childhood friend? I can't hurt Tony physically and I _won't_ hurt Kara.

"Okay Zolomon. Your funeral." Tony jumped into the arena and turned into his metallic form. Kara may be the strongest of us all but she was a pacifist and always wanted to avoid using her powers and to stay put of the spotlight.

"It is okay, I will take care of your girl. We just need to show the crowd that we can't be beaten and their strength is no match to our speed!" Hunter referred to Kara as 'my girl' again and I was about to protest and forfeit the match until Tony walked up to me after his showboating session.

"It's okay little Barry. You can still run away like you use to, it's the only thing you're good at. At least you have a good taste in chicks" I couldn't let Tony push me about anymore. I won't. He held out his hand to shake, as if we were friends talking.

"Not anymore Antony. This time, you are going down." I took his hand and at the mention of his real name, the inside of his palms and fingers turned to steel and crushed my hand. I recoiled in pain but not too much to cause alarm.

"Barry! You have to give up he just shattered your hand! You have to tell the coach!" Kara whisper yelled at me as she xrayed my hand.

"I can't. He has terrorised me since elementary, I can' run away now!" I saw a look Caitlin gave me from the stands and our talk in the library came back to me.

"I have a plan. Don't worry about it. Just kick Hunters ass!" We parted as Coach Boomer began his count down.

"You got this Barry. He tormented you for years. Use that anger to drive you forward! Show him why he can't push you around anymore!" I felt the thumping of the wood as Tony charged at me.

A whoosh passed over my head as Kara lifted Hunter into the air. Tony came barrelling toward me, fist cocked back and ready. I barely had time to duck and deliver a few choice punches to his gut and ribs.

"That almost tickled nerd." Tony turned toward me and grabbed me by my neck, lifting me into the air.

"Can't do much without your fast feet can you?" Tony taunted as he tightened his grip around my neck until I saw black spots in my vision.

"I still have s few tricks."I vibrated at an amazing rate until my neck phased through his arm and ran into a sprint.

I could see Hunter trying to hold his own against Kara as he threw lightning and she shot her heat vision but never connecting.

"Okay Barry. Supersonic punch. You've got this." I mumbled to myself as I sped up.

"Running away again Barry!? Running in circles will get you nowhere!" I took a final look around as Caitlin was standing, prepared for what was going to happen.

Hunter had Kara encircled as he threw lightning bolts by the second.

"You're as scared as the first time I punched you! You ran home to your mommy and daddy crying! Remember Allen?" Tony taunted as I took my last twenty laps of the arena.

"Now or never!" I rounded the final corner to where Tony was standing, showboating to the crowd. I still hadn't broken the sound barrier as there was no sonic boom but when I saw Kara in the fetal position being bombarded by electricity, adrenaline surged through my body.

With one more push a sonic boom sounded throughout the gym, breaking the safety glass, windows, mugs and glasses of the audience. I jumped off my feet, throwing my fist out in front of me as I flew through the air as straight as an arrow going faster than the speed of sound. My fist connected with his metal jaw that compromised and turned back to flesh, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the floor. Unfortunately, so did I.

My already broken hand was now well and truly shattered in more places than I could count, this would take longer to heal than normal. I rolled around on the ground, holding my ruined hand as lightning sounded throughout the hall. _Hunter._ _ **Kara!**_

I sat back up to see Hunter had let up a little but still throwing the lightning at a twitching Kara as she lay on the ground.

"Allen! A little help?" Hunter stopped for a second so I could have a clear view of Kara. Her face was twisted in pain, her bright blue eyes now glossed over with pain and right then I knew I would help.

I got up ignoring the broken bones that felt like they were made of liquid magma.

I launched myself off my position, connecting my shoulder with Hunters chest as he fell to the ground with a surprised 'oomph'

"What the hell Allen?!" I sped over to him so my knee was to one side of his head; I pulled back my fist and brought it down on his cheek at a little over 100mph.

I could hear the crowd gasping and the coach yelling but I didn't care. I rushed to Kara's twitching sided and lifted her head with my good hand that wasn't in a great shape after that punch.

"Kara. Kara! Talk to me!" The students flooded the arena as they checked on the bodys scattered around the wooden floor, but they didn't have the chance to check on Kara as I picked her up and held her bridal style with my forearms, carrying her to the Nurses office before the Adrenalin ran out and let my brain register all of the pan coming from every bone in ,y body, especially my hand.

I set her on a bed before I passed out from the sheer pain, bringing down a few trays of medical equipment with me before I connected with the ground.

 **Hey guys and gals, I just wanted to say... THAT JUSTICE LEAGUE TRAILER!**

 **It was amazing, I will admit I had my doubts with Ezra Miller as the Flash but he is good for now, that stolen NASA bits costume is amazing and he is very funny, everything I want in my Flash, as well as being actually useful.**

 **I will always believe in the Flash being the most powerful Superhero as he can run faster than INSTANT, he did that once when everyone on Earth got told to run around and produce kinetic energy, he ran from the edge of existence to Earth in less time than it took the Cosmic Gamblers to INSTANTLY teleport there. And yes I know that was the Wally West Flash but Barry Allen had mental blocks in place for everyone's safety.**

 **He can also think faster than an Attosecond so he can't really be surprised unless he was being really stupid or cocky... wait it's the Flash... he's always cocky...**

 **My point is Flash is the strongest. Feel free to PM me for a debate, I love the Flash and don't want him to be under appreciated/used.**

 **That was a long gushing session about Flash... Review and let me know what you think. BYE!**


	4. Friend Or Foe

**Friend Or Foe**

 **Hey guys and gals. This story is getting nowhere near my other stories in terms of readers but way more than I expected for a category with only two stories.**

 **Thank you all for reading and please, Review!**

 **Kara POV**

Blinding light. Sparks of blue. Searing pain across my whole body. A loud rumble and sounds of shattered glass filling my ears. Strong arms underneath me as I glided through the air.

That was all I could dream of. I couldn't make out any figures or places but I know that I wasn't in a good place but I couldn't escape.

I could feel a warm, tingling sensation in my left hand but the rest of my body felt cold and raw. Like I was a freezer, bare. A breeze rolled over my body making some material on my ankles to flutter and settle.

My eyelids were a dark orange colour, there was light but it wasn't morning light. I dared to pear my eyes open to be met with two pure white walls in front of me and on my right. I was lying on a white bedspread that felt a little damp and I could see what looked like a sun lamp to my left along with a head of brown hair combed to perfection if a few strands hadn't popped out here and there.

I couldn't see much but I could make out a red blanket around their shoulders and an arm sticking out to lie beside my body, the hand on the end holding my own.

Before my eyes could adjust to the light anymore a curtain to my left flew open to reveal a short women in a white coat.

"Ah. Ms Danvers, you're awake!" The figure with their head on my bed shot up to sit straight.

"I'm just resting my eyes!" The groggy voice of Barry was something I could definitely get used to, it was deep and husky from the sleep.

"Mr Allen! I told you to stay in bed! You lost a lot of blood and that arm will still need a week to heal even with your abilities. Go on, out!" The nurse lightly yelled at the awoken Barry.

"But I-" Barry began before I cut him off.

"He can stay, it' good to see a friendly face." I said without realising how raspy and dry my throat was.

Barry was immediately up, pouring a glass of water from the water pitcher on my bedside table. As he got up I felt a loss from the heat in his hand in my own but I also spotted his full right arm cast.

"Barry?" Before I could question any further he thrust the glass of water towards my lips.

"Questions later, right now drink this. You have been out for a while so you must be parched." He tilted the glass partially so I could take a large sip.

"Okay Mr Allen, I am the nurse here. Sit down before you pass out." Barry reluctantly sat down after placing the cup down and glaring at the nurse. He grabbed my hand again and the warmth came back to me.

Lost too much blood? Pass out? Now that I look a bit closer Barry looks a lot paler, like instead of spending his summer with me outside he sat in a dark basement all day every day.

"Ms Danvers your parents are working abroad with the DEO. Mr Allen and his parents have offered to take care of you the couple days they will be away." Barry leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes a little.

"It's okay, I can take care of myself, I have done before." The nurse shook her head.

"I can't allow that, anyway Mr Allen's father is a doctor, he can keep you under watch. I need to let Mr Allen explain what happened and anything you need to know, I have two other patients Mr Allen put in here. Isn't that right Mr Allen?" He shot up mumbling something like a response before the nurse left.

"So, what do you want to know?" His thumb stroked across the back of my hand as he talked gently.

"What happened to you? Your arm is in a full cast and you are paler than Caitlin."He let out a little chuckle.

"You are sitting in a hospital bed and you are asking me what's wrong?" Barry brought his chair closer to my bedside so our faces were closer and we could talk in more hushed tones.

"Well during save the citizen you took on Hunter and I, Tony. After you got a few punches Hunter started hitting you with a lot of lightning. I broke Tony with a supersonic punch, hence the full arm cast. Hunter wouldn't stop hitting you and you were twitching and you looked worn down but he wouldn't stop, so I shoulder barged him down and knocked him out. You wouldn't stop twitching and lightning was shooting off of you so I brought you here." Barry let his eyes droop a little and I could see how tired he was.

"That doesn't explain why you are so pale. Normally I can shake off that much energy and my cells could repair with a little bit of sunlight." Barry pointed to a transfusion set at the foot of the bed.

"Hunter overcharged your cells so they were burnt out. You would have gone in a coma so I transferred some of my fast acting healing cells into you. They weren't one hundred percent compatible but they helped you to the point that they stabilised you. I may have went a bit overboard with the transfusion though, I passed out and the nurse almost slapped me back awake!" Barry chuckled through the dark mood.

"Barry! That was reckless! You shouldn't have done that?" I meekly slapped his shoulder with my free hand and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"What else should I have done? Let you go into a coma for who knows how long? I just passed out a little. I will be better in a few days and so will you. But you won't have powers for the next three days or so." Most supers would hate to hear that they can't use their powers but I heard worse news in amongst his ramblings.

"Barry! You could have di-"

But I didn't, I am here, you are awake. Everything is good." Barry stroked a stray hair away from my cheek but let his hand stay there.

We just looked into each other's eyes, my blue on his green. My hand wrapped around his shoulder, his only usable hand on my cheek. He slowly leaned in. Was this happening? Could it be? My hand scrunched his shirt into my fist and lightly pulled him in as my eyes fluttered closed.

"Barry! Kara!" Someone called from the curtain, we broke apart, seeing Henry Allen, Barry's dad, standing next to the curtain.

"Thank goodness you two are alright! I was worried sick!" Henry gave Barry a gentle hug; careful of his arm, when they pulled away he gave me a small kiss on my forehead.

Did he see what almost happened? Of course he did, he isn't blind. What does he think? Why isn't he bringing it up or acting a bit awkward.

"We are getting you two home. Food and rest in a familiar bed is just what this doctor is ordering! I will go tell the nurse I am discharging you, Barry, can you go get yours and Kara's stuff? At a normal rate son! No super speed!" Barry slowly walked out with his dad as he tried to stand on wobbly legs.

Henry was gone for less than a second before he came back in with a phone in his hand.

"Nora is waiting at home with a feast fit for an army! You two need to keep your strength ip. From what I heard you two are going to be spent for a few days." Henry helped me rise from the bed before a thought hit me.

"I have to say goodbye to Caitlin and the others. I can't disappear without them knowing." Henry shook his head as he wrapped an arm around me, trying to steady me.

"Sorry Kara. You were pout a good few hours, schools done. Everyone had to go home; I couldn't come get you and Barry sooner than now." Henry showed me his watch that read 6pm. I guess a text would have to let Caitlin know I am all right.

"How did you get here then? No offense but I thought you and Nora didn't have super powers? Except the ability to deal with Barry." Henry chuckled a little as we exited the school, the air was very chilly, especially this high up.

"No no, Barry was the lucky one. We have an old family friend, Ron Wilson, bus driver. He drives you and Barry to school every day. He gave me a lift up here and is waiting right over there with Barry." Henry pointed to the bus that was ready for takeoff with two people standing outside the door. Before I knew it the second person disappeared and reappeared in front of us, Barry.

"Barry! I said take it slow. Your mom is already mad. You don't want me to tell her about you fighting _all_ of the students in save the citizen." Henry threatened as Barry wrapped his one strong arm around my waist, pulling me close and letting Henry go talk to Ron.

"Take it easy there Girl of Steel." Barry joked as we limped to the bus, each using the other for support.

"Too bad steel is a conductor of electricity. But you can't talk; I'm not the one in a giant cast Scarlet Speedster." Barry stopped and looked at me.

In hindsight Henry was a better size to lean on, he was smaller than Barry so I didn't need to raise my arm quite so high to his shoulder but I have never felt so safe in his arms.

"Scarlet Speedster? Where did that come from?" Barry chuckled before bending down and putting his arm behind my kneecap before shooting straight back up, he was giving me a piggyback ride with only one arm? I know I am small but I am still quite heavy.

"Barry! Put me down! You can't strain yourself like this! Your dad will get mad!" I warned him until I saw Harry smiling as Barry brought me on the bus.

"Yeah, I could see the steam coming out of his ears. Anyway, you never answered my question, why Scarlet Speedster?" He placed me delicately on one of the backseats so I was lying down, when I tried to get up he sat down and brought my head back down to rest on his lap.

"Well, you're a speedster. You have always looked amazing in red and... uh... I like alliteration and Cisco loves name-" I rambled until Barry shused me.

"I love it. We will be at mine soon so get some rest, because there is going to be food that could feed the whole school. When mom gets worried she cooks, considering we were both in a bad state she was doubly stressed so you are in for a treat." Barry ran his fingers through my hair and it hit me how tired I was, even after almost being in a coma.

"Okay. Get me up when the bus lands. I am starving!" As if on cue my stomach growled before silencing to let me sleep.

 **Barry POV**

The bus ride was always bumpy but I tried to keep as still as possible so the angle on my lap can sleep a bit more. I know giving up pints of my blood was a very stupid and brash idea but it seemed like a smart at the time and I would still give away the rest if it kept Kara out of a coma.

"Hey Barry. How is she?" Dad came up towards the back as I hissed at him with a finger to my lips before going back to playing with her hair, it seemed to sooth her.

"Okay. Look Barry. I know how much she means to you. I may see it a bit clearer than you do. But next time something like this happens you need to think of yourself as well as her. You can't give her all your blood." Dad whispered as he sat in one of the chairs in front of me.

"I know what you mean, I am slowly seeing things clearer but I can and would give up all my blood if it saved her." I said it with conviction and without an ounce of doubt. I know what being in a coma is like and the strain it puts on the people that care for you, if I could I would always save Kara from that.

"Barry. Look at this from her point of view. What would it be like if she woke up one day to find out that you died to save her? That would destroy her and leave a guilty car on her mind forever. I'm not saying don't try help people, I am just saying it is good to think of your own well being once in a while." This kind of wisdom is why I will always look up to my dad and rank him higher than any hero that I have ever known.

"Okay dad. Next time I will be more careful." Dad lightly slapped the back of my head.

"No you won't because there won't be a next time' for either of you. You stay away from that game. I understand why you signed up but violence isn't always the answer." Dad dropped his head a little, looking at Kara's sleeping face on my lap.

"Are you disappointed in me?" I asked without meeting his eyes.

"Disappointed? Heck no! My son showed his childhood bully what he was made of. And at supersonic speeds no less! I couldn't be prouder slugger!" Dad whisper yelled, causing Kara to stir slightly.

"I'm guessing we aren't telling mom about being proud?" Dads eyes shot open as he shook his head frantically.

"Oh no. Never. But I've talked to Nora and we won't bring up this subject at all. We are just going to be a regular family entertaining a sick guest for a few days." Ron parked the bus outside my childhood home and shouted back at us causing Kara to shoot up from her spot.

"Sorry!" Ron yelled as he saw the moment that he ruined.

"Are we there yet?" Kara asked groggily.

 **In the Allen household.**

"Kara! So great to see you once again!" Mom called as she emerged from the dining room. Oh god I don't want to see what's in there.

"It's great to see you again as well, Mrs Allen!" Kara gave mom a weak hugs she pulled back and fell back into my arm.

"Please, call me Nora. You kids go get washed up and get ready for dinner. Henry, come help me set the table." Henry ran into the kitchen, not wanting to cross her in her mad/unusually happy mood.

"Your mom seems to be taking the news well." Kara commented as we entered the bathroom.

"No this is much worse. She says she is fine but in that weird girl language that men can't understand. I think when she gets too happy it means she is secretly pissed. The food is also a way to busy her; take her mind off things." After we finished cleaning up I led Kara in to the dining room to see the table covered with every kind of Friday dinner meat with every side dish, sauce, starters and extras placed around the table.

"Oh yeah, this looks bad. There hasn't been this much food since she found out about my secret project." I mumbled under my breath

"What did you say?" Kara asked, I forgot her super hearing wasn't 'completely' gone.

"I said let's sit!" I pulled a chair out for Kara as my parents came in with plates and cutlery.

"I know you two spent a lot today so I hope you don't hold back and dig in! I have a chocolate mousse setting in the fridge too for desert!" I sped round to my side and collected my plate with a full serving of food already collected.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen! I have told you before, no super speed at the table!" I shyly took a bite of the beef on my plate and offered my apologies.

"So Kara, I hope you don't mind staying with us for a while. We are happy to have you here." Nora began light conversation as Kara began to help herself to the food.

"I love being here but I hope I'm not intruding. I hope I'm not getting in the way of any plans you have." Kara was always so nice and formal, look at her talking and socialising while taking small bites of her meal. Whereas here I am stuffing my face and getting ready for my second helping.

"Oh no, we weren't planning anything special." Dad gave mom a surprised look.

"Oh come on Henry, you never plan anything for tomorrow." Mom began as she ate some of the mashed potatoes.

"Actually I will have you know I planned something very special and romantic. Just FYI." Dad chuckled at Moms disbelieving look.

"Excuse me to ask but what did you have planned?" Kara asked between bites.

"Their anniversary." I said without another thought as I stuffed some chicken into my mouth.

My mom and dad looked at me with shocked expressions until I shrugged.

"What? I remember stuff. I reminded Dad, even help set up the evening!" Kara put her hand over her heart.

"I can't stop you two celebrating your anniversary! You deserve to celebrate your love! I can take care of Barry for a couple of days and I'm sure our friends will be here to yell at him sometime soon." My parents looked at each other, Dad looking a bit more for it then my hesitant mom.

"Go along with it mom, who knows if Dad will remember next year." I cleaned the last of my plate, a high metabolism and super fast arm is great for these times where mom makes this much food.

"Fine, but Kara you need to make sure Barry stays in bed and doesn't do anything too taxing. I have already called Principle Powers to tell her you won't be there tomorrow." I looked at my mum in disbelieve.

"Hey! She got hurt worse than I did! I should be taking care of her; my cells will heal faster anyway." Mom raised one eyebrow at me before roasting me.

"And yet she is the one who can use both her arms." Everyone at the table laughed through the food in their mouths as mom shut me up.

"Barry, I never you ate that fast." Kara looked at my clean plate as I went for seconds.

"Yeah, I wanted to join the eating competition at the funfair but mom was scared I would show my powers. I knew I could win anyway." I shrugged my shoulders as we both loaded our plates with more food.

"Shame you didn't join, I would've liked to see you lose." Kara said innocently as she sat back down.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not believing what I heard.

"Here we go." Dad mumbled as Kara looked up at me with a fire in her eyes.

"Nothing, I am just saying that you can eat fast, but you can't eat the fastest. I hold that title in the realm of food.

"Do you want to make that a bet Danvers?" I haven't actually raced anyone by eating but it is a cool concept.

"Okay. Whoever finishes everything on their plate first gets to tell the other what to do tomorrow." She knew all too well that I won't back down from a challenge.

"Why stop there? Mom and dad seem to be struggling with what's on their plates already. First to finish everything on the table." Mom and dad backed their chairs up from the table as they knew what was coming.

"You're on. On go. Three... two... one... GO!" We sprung into action, shovelling the food into our mouths faster than the two spectators could see.

In a second the plates were clean and immediately refilled with more from the feast. Dishes were quickly cleaned, potatoes, carrots, beef, chicken, peas, and sweet corn. With no warning Kara shot up from her chair, hands raised.

"I win!" She announced as I finished my last gulp.

"That wasn't fair! I couldn't use my arm; I don't even need this stupid cast! I can feel my arm is healed!" I whined as I started to stack plates and dishes on top of one another.

"Don't you dare think about taking that off Barry. You are keeping that on for as long as I say!" Mom warned me as she started to pick up plates.

"Oh please let me Nora." Kara took the dishes in one hand and the plates in another.

"Thank you Kara. I am sure you two are still hungry, I will get some desert for you two, Henry and I have to hit the hay a bit early for whatever he has plans for." Mom and Kara left Dad and I as they disappeared into the kitchen.

"Son, are you sure it is healed? You can't lie to your doctor, never mind your father." Dad stood up and inspected my fingers that poked out of the cast.

"I am sure dad, I can vibrate it and it doesn't hurt at all." Dad was always one to support me when I got into a fight or when I was badly injured.

"Okay. Make sure you wait an hour after Nora and I go to bed then you can cut it off. As a doctor I give you permission but as a dad I will not take the heat if your mother gets mad." Mom and Kara came out of the kitchen with two bowls and a tub of chocolate mousse.

"Come on Henry, we need to pack and get some sleep. I have spent too much time in that kitchen and I am exhausted." Mom pulled dad by the hand and up the stairs, Dad not disappearing without giving me a quick wink.

 **Kara POV**

"That was great, I need to compliment your mother next time we see her." The tub of mousse was now a fond memory of the past as we moved to the living room.

"Wait what time is it?" Barry looked around for a clock until I pulled my phone out and read the digital display.

"It is almost ten. Why?" Before I could stop him I saw Barry start vibrating at amazing speeds until the cast on his arm exploded into tiny pieces.

"Barry! Your mom told you not to take that off!" I yelled at him as he stretched his now free arm.

"It's okay; dad said I could take it off." Barry picked up the small pieces of the broken cast.

"I think it is time to sleep now Barry, we have had a long day. Where are the blankets, I will take the couch." The last thing I saw was his heart melting grin before I was wrapped in a veil of orange and yellow light while two strong arm around my waist.

"Here are the blankets and your couch!" Barry turned me around only to see his bed.

"I'm pretty sure that is your bed Barry. You are still not at one hundred percent, you need the bed." Barry gently pushed me down on the bed, my strength failing as I tried to resist.

"You don't have your powers; you are more vulnerable than me. You take the bed." He is right; I have had my powers for as long as I could remember, I have always known I was safe as I was invulnerable.

"Okay, I will be downstairs. Goodnight." Before he could disappear completely I called him and got his attention.

"Can you stay?" I looked at how that may sound and the context of how I said it, shy and embarrassed.

"Kara...?"

"No I just meant, I have never been this vulnerable. Can you maybe just stay?" In a flash he stood in the doorway with blankets and a pillow.

"Sure, I will stay. Let me just set up a makeshift bed." He placed the blankets and pillows down as I got up and changed into one of Barry's shirts to sleep in.

"I'm taking your shirt Barry!" I called as I washed up.

"Not the red one! That's my favourite!" I looked down to see that the shirt I had to have chosen was the only one he said to not wear.

"Oops." Well I guess this is mine now.


	5. Warnings

**Warnings**

 **Just a warning for the end of this chapter, not for young eyes! I know it is probably young eyes that thrive on that stuff but I am not gonna have people flame me because I didn't give warning. It cuts off right as the juicy stuff starts but I can continue it and post it if a lot of people want to see it through to the end, let me know by reviewing, liking, following etc...**

 **Barry POV**

"So what kind of sleepover is this gonna be?" I asked over my shoulder as I gazed proudly at my bed/mat thing.

"It is going to be the sleeping kind. Night Barry!" Kara called as she jumped under my covers, not stopping me notice my favourite shirt.

"We never get to do this anymore though! And you owe me, that's my shirt. Plus I'm not tired yet." I whined from beside the bed.

"Urgh, you child. What do you want to do then?" Kara asked as she sat up on the bed, giving me space to jump up and sit next to her on the bed.

"Let's make some prank calls!" I suggested excitedly, already scrolling through the contacts on my phone.

"Barry, that can get us in a lot of trouble if someone recognises your voice. Plus they probably have Caller ID!" Kara argued as I took her phone from the bedside table.

"Yeah but you don't give your number to anyone. You call them, I vibrate my vocal chords. We are the perfect partners in crime!" I reasoned and gave the phone a little shake once Cisco's number was dialled in.

"Fine. But you are talking!" Kara pushed the call button and we waited while the line rang... and rang... and rang.

"He never sleeps this early! He should be up." I fumed as I read the digital clock on the phone, reading only 10:15.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to answer an unknown number." Kara supplied as I dialled Cisco's phone with my own phone. Hearing the ring replaced by his voice on the third ring.

"Hello?" I heard him greet, his breath a little too heavy.

"Hey, just calling to let you know, Kara and I are fine..." I quickly lie through my teeth. I really should have thought of what to say before he picked up.

"Good to know, anything else?" He rushed out, in one ragged breath.

"You okay, bud? You seem out of breath." I asked as he sucked in a sharp breath and silence filled the line while I waited for an answer.

" _Colgar el teléfono, mi amor!"_ I heard someone whisper from the other side of the phone, not understanding the language.

"Who was that?!" I asked as I heard shuffling and whispering from Cisco's side.

"Sorry man gotta go!" Ciscos line went dead and I was left in silence with a horrified look on my face.

"I am ashamed I heard all that..." Kara whispered as she took the phone from my ear.

"Okay, we can just forget that and move straight to the big league. We are going to prank call the Ice Queen!" I dialled Caitlin's number and put it on speaker before Kara could react.

"No Barry, please she will kill us!" The ringing stopped and a very irritated Caitlin answered just like I suspected.

"WHAT!" I flinched from the coldness in her voice and I wondered if this was how she always answered the phone.

"Hello Ms, I wanted to ask you if you saw the new prices on our super space heaters, so effective they can warm up your heart!" I said, making my voice sound a lot higher than normal, causing Kara to stifle a laugh.

"Barry. Get some new material. I suspect that was Kara's giggle and that this is her phone. Just remember, I know where you live. Goodnight." The threat was left hanging when Caitlin ended the call, Kara and I staring at each other in disbelief.

"I doubt she will do anything. We are friends!" Just as I finish my optimism, I feel a chilly breeze flow through my room, causing Kara and I to shiver.

"Yeah, she wouldn't do anything. We're friends!" Kara mocked as she wrapped herself up from the sudden cold. "Go to sleep before you cause Ronnie to come and set fire to everything." I flopped back to my bed, vibrating a little to keep myself warm.

"Barry, I'm cold." Kara whispered from the bed.

I forgot! Her powers normally mean she doesn't get too cold or too warm. Now this is the first time she actually has to deal with Caitlin's powers.

"She should let up our personal winter soon." I half lied. I knew she wouldn't give up anytime soon but hopefully she has to sleep. Right?

"How isn't this bothering you?" Kara poked her head off the bed and peered down to see me vibrating in my blankets.

"Cheat! You made this happen and you are literally shaking off the punishment while I sit and freeze my butt off!" I shrugged the blankets off and climbed into my own single bed that was now being occupied by Kara.

"Come here, you would find that I am a great source of heat." I placed Kara's head on my vibrating chest as she looked at me sceptically.

"No ideas Allen. I am using you to sap your warmth." She snuggled up to me a little closer and I couldn't help but stroke her hair until her breathing evened out and I left a small kiss on her head before falling asleep myself.

.

 **Kara POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs floating through the air as my personal heater seemed to escape my grip during the night and left me alone in the bed. Despite how disappointed I was about being alone, it was worse when I could smell Nora's cooking from the kitchen, drawing me out of bed.

I stepped onto the carpeted floor with my bare feet and started plodding my way down the stairs in the shirt and shorts. I yawned before entering the kitchen, instead of the bright smiling Nora cooking, I found Barry with his back to me.

 _A shirtless Barry!_

 _A shirtless Barry..._ _ **Singing!**_

"You've been hit by, you've been struck been struck by, a smooth criminal!" He sang lightly as he flipped a pancake.

"Hey there. Didn't know you can cook." I made my presence known as I sat at the kitchen island and grabbed a pancake from one of the stacks on multiple plates.

"Whoa Kara! Didn't expect you to be up, was going to bring up breakfast. You didn't need to sneak up on me." Barry pulled the earphones out and placed the last pancake on his own plate, filling it with Bacon and butter.

"Do you always cook shirtless though?" I asked as I took bites from my stack of pancakes.

"I burnt the one I had on. I poured too much oil in the pan and it leapt out and scorched my shirt." He pointed to a small blotch of red on his right side... right next to his abs.

"Barry, you need to be careful. Great pancakes by the way, make them all yourself?" I asked as I drowned a final stack in syrup and dug back in.

"I want to say yes but mom made most of them before she left with dad. I made that stack though!" Barry pointed to the stack behind the perfectly cooked pancakes where I spotted a lazily piled mess of burnt messes.

"Nice try...?" he chuckled and we finished the rest of the breakfast in silence before breaking apart to get dressed.

"Hey Barry!" I called through the house after putting on a sweater and jeans

"Ye-llo!" He called as he appeared in front of me in a streak of red light.

"Show off, just because you have your powers doesn't mean you can use them for every small thing." I whined as I crossed my arms over my chest and went into a huff.

"What do you want to do today? My parents shouldn't be home until... Well if all goes well they shouldn't be home tonight." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Gross... I want doughnuts. And a lot of them!" I demanded as I wrapped a jacket around my blue t shirt and went to the door.

"Perfect. We get doughnuts as our friends rot away in school! Sucks to be t-AH!" Barry screamed as he opened the door and was faced with Caitlin Snow.

"What were you saying Barry? I don't have super hearing but you are quite loud..." Caitlin began making an ice ball in her hand until a fiery hand grabbed hers and cancelled each other out.

"Hey guys! Couldn't let you guys go on a date while we learned, could we?" Ronnie Raymond chuckled as he brought his ice queen back to a calm level.

"We weren't going on a date." I whispered shyly as Barry talked over me.

"Geez! Who else did you bring... Oh no..." Realisation hit Barry too late as Cisco appeared at the gate of his home in a very fancy new car.

"Hey nerds! Like my new ride? It's Italian!" Cisco called as he stepped out the passenger side.

"If you want us to believe it's yours might want to drive it here next time!" Barry called back when Cisco ducked back inside and called an obscenity.

"You ready, Kara?" Barry asked me as I stood there; still shocked by the fact that he hadn't denied that it was a date.

 _Was it a date? We had slept together, completely PG_ , _and I had seen him half naked. Would this of been our first date if these guys didn't skip school to hang around with us?_

"So are we taking the Barry express into town?" Barry asked as he began pulling poses to show off his limited lean muscles.

"Well looks like Cisco is riding with whoever's Car that is, Caitlin and I can go on my bike. Leaving you to take Power-less Girl over here." Ronnie jabbed as Cisco got out of the car with a guy I didn't know.

"Hey! When she gets her power she will freeze the fire right off your head!" Barry retorted back as he... _Defended me?_

 _Oh god. Don't over think this Kara. It's not like in olden times when a suitor asked for the maidens hand in marriage and he had to joust other suitors and triumph over them all so he can go face to face with the black knight to win her favour and her love._

 _Right. No over thinking._

Ronnie seemed to take a few steps back in surrender as Cisco came up the path with another guy.

"Hartley Rathaway?!" Caitlin asked, a bit taken aback.

"In the flesh." He bowed slightly and shifted uncomfortably, probably because of all the attention from a new group.

"And your resident technopath that no one seems to care about!" Cisco called a little sad that his friends didn't notice him.

"Dude, it has been too long! Last time we talked you helped me with my vibrations! Never did thank you for that." Barry approached Hartley who seemed to flinch as he brought his fist up for Hartley to bump.

"Yes, no need. It was simple really." Hartley blew off as he gave Barry the fist bump he desired.

"This is Kara Danvers, she is staying with me for a while since she blew out her powers and she needs a mighty, noble, handsome and charmi-Ow!" I interrupted his arrogant speech by punching him in the arm.

"And seemingly very slow speedster." I finished for him as I walked out of the house and making sure Barry locked it.

"I was hoping Hartley could hang with us today, he doesn't do well in school without me there and I was coming with you guys so..." Cisco trailed off as we walked out Barry's gate.

"We insist that he does, you don't have to ask to hang out, and we are all super friends here! Get it? Get it?" Barry asked as everyone stared at him.

"I don't think I want to hang out with you if all you do is make bad jokes all day." Hartley deadpanned as everyone laughed at Barry's misfortune.

"You are just haters." Barry mumbled as he the laughing died down.

"Anyway, Hartley's car is a two seater, same with Ronnie's bike. Good thing that Barry's arms are a one seater!" Cisco realised as he did the math for everyone's transport.

"Right you are, and I am the fastest, most reliable and coolest mode of transport here! Plus I have seat warmers... That came out so wrong..." Barry mumbled as everyone hoped on a vehicle except me, Barry's arms waiting for me to jump in and be carried bridal style.

He never waited for my embarrassed blush to leave before realising there were no citizens around and picking me up in a flash of light, his arms warm under my clothes.

 _I guess he does have seat warmers..._

"Everyone meet at the doughnut shop, I am buying for the first couple there!" Barry called as he sped away, not waiting for the car or bike to even start up.

.

 **Barry POV**

"We are here! Where are my doughnuts?!" Cisco yelled as he burst through the shop doors to find Kara and I with a platter full of doughnut crumbs and no doughnuts left.

"Sorry man, we were the first couple here so I bought the doughnuts and we ate them." Hartley walked in to find Cisco with a face as if his own mother put him up for adoption.

"You cheated! You misinformed us! Do you know what I did to get here first?!" Cisco yelled as he slumped down next to me in the booth.

"Yeah, I was almost sure the bike would get here first." Kara mumbled through a mouthful of doughnut. I don't know but the sight seemed very oddly endearing.

 _A girl with a mouthful of food? So sexy!_

"I may have, used my powers on Ronnie's bike just a little bit..." Cisco mumbled as I broke my last doughnut in half and gave the bigger piece to Kara, the smile on her face well worth the price.

" _May have?!_ You almost tore the engine block off the bike! Instead you put a hole in his gas tank!" Hartley explained as a fuming Ronnie burst through the door.

"Cisco! I bought that bike, you modified it, I thought she was our child! And you puncture her over doughnuts that Barry tricked you with?!" Ronnie called as he sat beside Hartley in our circular booth making Kara and I scoot closer.

"It is fixed. What is the big deal?" Caitlin whined as she sat next to Cisco, causing Kara and I to be sitting shoulder to shoulder and thigh to thigh. Our whole sides touching as her soft hand was dangerously close to mine.

"I welded it closed but that is not the point! The point is he would kill our child over doughnuts!" Ronnie continued complaining as the owner (A personal friend from the amount of time Kara and I come here) took our order and left us to the noise as long as no other customers came in.

"How about to please Cisco and silence Ronnie I buy you all doughnuts anyhow? Everyone is happy! Doughnuts fix everything!" Being the son of a very good and on demand doctor has its perks, mostly the pay check.

I don't get it for free though! I clean the whole house! Top to bottom! Every week while keeping up with my daily chores and school homework.

Of course I do it all under half an hour anyway but it's the thought that counts.

"Yes! Barry is the man!" Cisco proclaimed as Hartley and Caitlin looked at me thankfully.

.

"Man I am stuffed!" Cisco announced as he shoved yet another doughnut in his mouth.

"We are going to need a fork lift to get you out of here man." I commented sincerely as he blocked my way out of the booth.

"No problem actually." Kara said as she flew from her seat and picked up Cisco effortlessly.

"No powers in the shop kids!" Molly (The multi armed) doughnut shop owner called.

"Sorry Molly! See, just needed a doughnut refill." Kara landed on the ground and placed Cisco on the floor as he stumbled to get his bearings.

"Man, I was looking forward to running circles around you some more!" I complained as we all stood up and bid farewell to Molly.

"What should we do now? We still have a few hours left in the day." Cisco commented as he checked his super accurate watch. So accurate it followed the sun to the exact millisecond.

"Meet you all back at my house for good old fashioned movie night? My parents are out all night so we should be good." When everyone agreed and piled back onto their vehicles I turned to Kara who was in a sprinting position.

"Race yah!" She shouted before bolting off, leaving me to catch up chuckling.

.

 **Kara POV**

"I beat you!" I called as I stood on Barry's porch, waiting for him to catch up.

"Actually..." He leaned past me and pushed open the ajar door, leaning his head very close to my own. "I got here earlier but decided we needed snacks and a bit more movie selection." I backed up into the house, never turning around or taking my eyes off of Barry.

"Yeah, like what?" I asked breathlessly as he closed the door behind him, never looking away as we were locked in a very... _Intimate?_ Staring contest.

"Normal stuff, popcorn, soda, hot chocolate." He leaned a bit closer and at that point I became hyper aware of everything. The heat radiating off his body at close proximity, the slight crackle of electricity that seemed to jump around his body, the wall against my back, pinning me in place, the darkened state of his bright green eyes. "Hershey's _kisses_." The way he emphasised kisses almost made me jump him as I stared at him, out the corner of my eye the door creaked open.

"Anybody home?!" Cisco called out from the doorway, making Barry and I split instinctively as his eyes returned to their normal green state.

"Nope. You are walking into a robbery; want to help us move this new, giant flat screen?" Barry joked as Cisco's eyes bulged at the new piece of technology.

"Dude! Why haven't you invited me over to play games on this yet?! This would be awesome for split screen!" Cisco called as he left me with Hartley while he geeked out with Barry over the giant TV.

"Little Francisco loves new toys. Shame he took away your boyfriend though." Hartley commented as he closed the door behind him.

The images of what almost happened flashed through my mind as I made a mental note to maim Cisco, badly. "He- he's not my boyfriend!" I stuttered out as I searched through my people skills to find a new topic to converse. "You speak Spanish?" I asked out of the blue, the way he said Francisco made it sound very foreign.

"Yes. Cisco loves it when I speak other lanaguages. He denies it though. He once said 'how can you speak eight languages and sound like a dick in all of them'" Hartley smiled at the fond memory as something clicked in my head.

"Oh, you were with Cisco last night... And you were... Oh my, so-sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt!" I apologised profusely as he just smiled as the front door opened.

"Sorry we're late, we know Barry can't get drunk, therefore doesn't have alcohol. Doesn't mean we can't!" Ronnie called from the doorway as Caitlin held up all sorts of alcohol from beer to vodka.

.

"Horror movie! Horror movie! Horror movie!" A very drunk Cisco chanted as Hartley, Ronnie and Caitlin were still taking shots.

"Fine! Just shut up you drunken child!" Barry gave in as he placed a disk about a cliché ghost in a cliché house with a cliché family.

"Barry! Which of you and Kara can take the most shots?" Caitlin asked from the table as she fell in to a drunken state right after Ronnie and Hartley.

"No, I swore I would never play speed shots again!" Barry called right as he saw Caitlin's devilish smirk.

"Oh, c'mon! It worked so well last time!" Caitlin insisted as the opening credits started to kick in.

"I ran in to five walls! I even ran through another at one point!" Barry reminded her as she downed the last of the vodka, only then getting as drunk as Cisco the lightweight.

"Everybody settle down. I don't want a repeat of your first times drunk! Thanks to that we know what the inside of an eight ball looks like and a mess of ink, fire and ice everywhere!" Barry recalled the time Cisco exploded a magic eight ball, Caitlin and Ronnie though they were being attacked by an evil octopus so started firing ice and fire everywhere.

"Killjoy daddy Barry everyone!" Cisco slurred as Barry threw a blanket over the cuddling Hartley and Cisco.

"Yeah! You're no fun! Oh what's that?" Caitlin called as she lay across the sofa on top of a sleeping Ronnie with her eyes glued on the screen.

"They should be asleep soon. The horror movie won't bother them. When they sleep, they sleep more than me." Barry reasoned as he sat on the floor in front of my armchair.

"Barry, you take the chair, it's your house." I started getting up until an early jump scare caused Barry and I to jump away from the floor, me on the chair, Barry on the arm as he gripped my thigh, just above my kneecap.

 _This is going to be a long night._

.

By the time the movie had finished Barry had sunk from the arm down to the cushion, squishing me between his body and the arm.

The two other couples were unconscious as the credit rolled and I was gripping Barry's shirt for dear life as his arms wrapped around me protectively.

"That was a bit intense..." Barry began as he tested putting a foot on the ground, hoping no demons would jump out.

"Yeah. Who makes this stuff?! How do they not get a panic attack every time they step on set?" My hands still gripped Barry's shirt as he tried to get up, my superior strength keeping him down.

"You scared that if I go a demon will take me?" He teased as he sat back down.

"No, I just need something to throw in its way as I male my escape." I retorted as I tried to hide a blush.

Barry wrapped a finger under my chin and brought it up so my eyes met his, the dark shade slowly returning. I now noticed the way we were positioned, his arm around my waist and cupping my cheek, my legs brought up to rest across his lap as I clutched at his collar, staring into each other's eyes.

He leaned in first, the small distance could easily be crossed with his speed but he took his excruciatingly slow time, my eyes fluttered shut as my gip on his collar tightened, almost tearing the material.

We were only a centimetre apart at the most, his hot breath fanning my face as a ghost of his lips sent tingles through my body has small shots of electricity shot off of him and into me, making every nerve on high alert.

Even my ears as a sound broke through our silence, a ringtone.

 _ **Insert Flower Child Themed Ringtone Here Kai!**_

Barry sighed as my grip slacked on his collar and he approached Caitlin, the sound coming from her jacket pocket. Barry managed to fish out her phone just as my eyes fluttered open again, missing the feeling of adrenaline and the ghost of his lips.

 _Twice now! First Cisco and now..._

"Layla! How's your day?" Barry answered, trying to act casual.

"Mmmph. Okay. Yep. Dad's pissed. Caitlin demanded home. Got it. Okay, check her room in a couple seconds but don't wake her! She is a little tipsy and needs all her rest for tomorrow." Barry hung up the phone and shoved it in Caitlin's pocket.

"I should ah... Probably take these guys home. I will only be a minute. You should get ready for bed. You know, your powers are back, I'm good, and we're good. Everything's good. So probably school tomorrow..." He stuttered and rambled while scratching the back of his neck.

I nodded and started walking upstairs as he picked up each of the group members, one by one and taking them home.

 _Why can't that dork hurry up and kiss me?! Why can't I hurry up and kiss him?! We obviously both want to, it's the perfect time, and we are alone! Just kiss the dork!_

My inner conscious battled with pros and cons as I entered Barry's room, pacing around waiting for him to come in.

"I didn't know where Hartley lived so I dropped him with Cisco, I will get his car to him tomo-" His sentence was muffled as I pushed him against the wall and pulled him down to my height, crashing our lips together before I could talk myself out of it.

For a few seconds there was no response, he should have responded by now! As I began to pull away, I was stopped by two arms wrapping around me, one by my waist and the other under my arm and behind my head, pressing me further into him.

As we began to find a rhythm it all seemed natural, his callous and cut lips moving in sync with my own soft ones. I put my hands on his chest as he pulled me closer, pulling me flush against every part of his body.

 _Every_

 _ **Part**_

I moaned as his hand accidently pulled a bit of my hair and he took full advantage, thrusting his tongue inside my mouth to discover more territory.

Or as his dork show would say.

 _To go, where no man, has ever gone before_

This wasn't exactly how I imagined my first kiss. I expected slow and sweet. But this was the fastest man alive, and I would never change that. This kiss was long, hot and needy. Both of us releasing the 'built up sexual tension' is how Cisco would put it.

I pushed up on my tiptoes to get closer to him, his hand on my head deciding to travel further down and explore my back. Gliding over my collarbone, my shoulder blade, my bra strap.

His other hand moving further down as well, to lightly cup my ass, as if asking permission. I moaned lightly in approval as he stated groping harder, trying to squeeze any noise I make out me as if t was his fuel.

His second hand ran further down my spine as it past the hem and snaked under my top, the skin on skin contact was only made better by the sparks of electricity that shot through his fingertips and onto my spine.

"Ka-ra. Kara. I won't be able to stop." He warned me as he broke our kiss and removed his hands.

I stepped back from him as I tried to catch a much needed breath before I thought through my options.

 _Aww, he gave me options! He didn't take anything; he wanted approval for everything and stopped to give me a warning. That just makes the decision easier._

I stepped back up to him, placing one hand around the growing bulge as the other undid the clasp at my back, as the flimsy material fell to his feet his eyes only grew darker as his arms snaked back around my body, I pushed up on my toes to whisper in his ear.

"Then don't stop." I felt a rush of air before a soft mattress was under my back and Barry's lips on my neck, already finding every single sweet spot that coaxed a noise from me.

 _This really was going to be a long night. I wonder whose super stamina will give out first..._

 **I warned you guys, again if you want the scene to continue from there, leave a review or something to let me know you're interested. I will probably post it as another story so this one can stay at a teen (maybe upper teen now) rating.**

 **Also I know Cisco as Vibe has sonic vibrations but I didn't want two characters with the same powers in the same group, and I didn't want him to be a villain like Hunter. So for now, Hartley is the Sonic Vibrations and Cisco is a Technopath. Deal with it basically. If I made any reference to his Vibe powers in earlier chapters, sorry, I only just decided Hartley should be here.**


	6. Taking Things Slow

**Taking Things Slow**

 **Barry POV**

"Whoa." Was the only sound I could utter through my sweaty haze.

"Yeah." Kara lay on my chest, breathing just as heavily as I was.

Both of us were sweaty beyond compare but neither cared, the duvet was thrown away during the first ten minutes of the night, finding a thin blanket more than satisfactory. We were already hot enough.

"That was just... Whoa!" I repeated as Kara chuckled, her once tame hair now sticking up in some places while most stuck to her sweaty forehead in clumps.

"I never knew your super regeneration extended to down _there_." Kara looks up at me through her slightly glassy eyes as I place a kiss on her forehead.

"Neither did I, you ready for, what? Round twenty-something?" I asked as she slapped my chest playfully.

"You may have super healing but I will probably have to hover to most places to avoid people asking me why I'm limping!" I stood up stretching as I felt the once fresh scratches on my back already close up.

 _Whew, she is definitely strong, and very durable. I almost reached my top speed!_

"Barry! You in there?" My dad shouted through the door as I swiftly picked up all the discarded clothes from the floor and threw them in the bathroom, covered Kara's naked body up with the duvet and took cover under my own makeshift bed that has seen almost no use.

"Yeah, just getting up now. Doors open!" I called when I saw that there was no incriminating evidence.

"You two are up early, seems like a late night downstairs. Tell Ronnie not to overheat the sofa next time, thankfully Caitlin seemed to cool it so no harm done. You two okay?" My dad asked as he looked sceptical to the way we were both huddled under covers, only showing our heads.

"Okay dad, tell mom I will clean it before school. We will be down soon." I say, hoping he will get the message and leave.

"I get it; don't want your old man in your room. Just remember to wash up and maybe get some air freshener. You're lucky your mom didn't come up." Dad commented as he left, Kara's head immediately shooting into the covers as she turned red, I could only smile.

 _My dad is so cool. He trusts that we were safe and isn't bothered by us! Win!_

I started laughing as I got up and headed to the bathroom.

"This isn't funny! He knows! What if he tells my dad?! He would kill you if he found out I had my first kiss _AND_ first time in one night!" Honestly Kara's dad did scare me but I knew my dad wouldn't let it slip; he would be in just the same amount of trouble.

"My dad won't tell, he trusts us and he doesn't want Jeremiah asking why he let us share a room in the first place. Now, we have school today, do you want to go with fresh sex hair or do you want to join me in the shower?" I smiled smugly at her, knowing her answer before she could even smile that sexy smile.

"Come on, I don't think we have time for separate showers, and we want to conserve water, don't we?" I smirked at her reasoning as she hoped out of bed, her amazing curves on full display to me and only me.

"I would never want to waste a valuable resource!" I played along as she met me in the en suites bathroom doorway, coming together in another searing kiss as the water began to fall.

.

"So Kara, I hope Barry's bed was comfortable enough. You seem to be limping a bit." My mother commented as both our heads shot up and my dad only chuckled behind his newspaper.

"Yeah, well, his springs stick out a bit; I guess one caught my leg when I still had no powers." Kara quickly covered up as I began rushing to get out the door.

"Thanks for the breakfast, mom. Hope you guys had a good date yesterday!" I grabbed two bits of toast and buttered them at super speed as I grabbed a bagel for Kara and began lightly pushing her out the door.

"You guys have a good half hour until the bus arrives; do you not want to tell us about what you guys entertained yourselves with while we were away?" My dad joins in on the teasing with a knowing smile, thankfully out of my mom's sight.

"We have school stuff to talk about while we wait on the bus coming, early bird catches the... Whatever!" I call out as I shut the door, Kara suppressing a laugh.

.

"You two seem rather cosy. You two a couple now?" Will asks as he took the seat across from mine and Kara's on the bus, Layla sitting next to him.

"Will! You can't just get into someone else's business!" Layla scolded.

Truthfully Kara and I had been sitting a lot closer on the bus, whispering in hushed tones about what happened last night, over and over and over and over. And again in the morning! But we hadn't really talked about what we are. Are we a couple? Do I call her my girlfriend? We hadn't even been on a date and that made me felt like a douche, as if I was just using her. Which I wasn't!

"Why? It's not like everyone mis-Ow! Okay I will stop!" Will says as he is elbowed by Layla, seriously? A guy with super strength being hurt by a petite girls elbow? Well I guess I know a little about injuring super people.

"Well we are-nt? Are we?" Kara turned to me as she tried to formulate an answer, before I could ensure her that I was serious the bus landed roughly as the bus driver yelled back 'Sorry!'

"See you at lunch." Kara quickly mumbled before running off the bus, probably freaked by my hesitation.

 _Damnit! Curse my slow brain when it matters!_

 _._

 **Kara POV**

"You got laid!" Caitlin whispers in my ear as we sit down for mad science class.

"Wha-What? Why would you say that?!" I whisper back, how could she tell? I hadn't been limping, I had been flying a millimetre of the ground while moving my legs, virtually no difference.

"You've got that glow. Girls can always tell. Might want to work on your response if it was a big secret. It was Barry, wasn't it?" Caitlin states, not sounding like a question at all. I nod my head once as I try to make notes about how to make and escape a proper 'death trap'.

"What was he like? Does the name Fastest man alive fit?" Caitlin asks, finding the details on my love life more interesting than death traps. My inner girl was screaming to gossip and talk about it but my 'self conscious' side was worried about his hesitation on the bus. Sure I didn't give him a lot of time but I am a girl okay! I worry and run away!

"He was amazing! He doesn't hold out for hours but he recovers in under a minute! He is also a super fast learner; he found every one of my weak spots in less than ten seconds! I doubt he is the 'biggest' but he does this vibrating thing with his hands and tongue and-" As I was spilling my guts at the details a small ember of lust was burning in the pit of my stomach before the teacher interrupted us.

"Ms Danvers! Ms Snow! What is so important you interrupt my lesson on truth stones?" The teacher bellows in a cliché mad scientist voice.

"Nothing, sir. Sorry." I apologise as I go back to my notes.

 _Truth Stones? We were just on death traps!_

"You know young lady; I was just looking for a student to test this on. Maybe you can be my demonstration." The teacher was about to unveil the stone from its glass case.

 _No! This would be so embarrassing! People would think I am a slut and make my life hell!_

"I am on my period, sir. Kara was telling me to not freeze everyone in this room but I am starting to feel a craving..." Caitlin made ice dance on her fingertips as everyone began cowering. No one would cross Caitlin, even that comment would disappear like nothing happened because everyone is afraid of her and Ronnie.

"Oh. Very well then Ms Snow. Perhaps the student that cheated on his test!" The mad scientist moved on from us as I mouthed a _Thank you!_ To Caitlin and continued my notes.

.

 **Barry POV**

"Dude! Who's the girl?" Ronnie asked as he cornered me in the locker rooms.

"What girl? I don't know what you are talking about." I answer in my rehearsed casual tone; I knew I would need it at one point so it was good to be prepared.

Ronnie shot a fireball to my side that made me jump to see the new scorch mark on the wall, almost catching the towel that hung at my waist.

"Oh look, scratch marks! They look suspiciously like a girl nails raking along your back." Ronnie commented as I mentally slapped myself a million times.

"Okay, you caught me." I swiftly dressed in my PE gear and turned to him.

"I never knew Kara could be so wild." Ronnie raised his hand for a high five and I had to mentally prepare myself for this conversation.

"She isn't... The first ten times." I smile wide at the thoughts and his now widened grin.

"Dude! I thought you were forever in the friend zone! You've been holding out on us Allen!" Ronnie commended me as the bus thoughts came back to me.

"I think I messed up though. She asked us if we were a thing on the bus, I hesitated for a second before the bus landed and she took off. She probably thinks I used her now." I grumbled as I tied up my shoes and awaited his relationship advice.

"Yeah, you screwed up man." Ronnie stated... I waited for more but more never came.

"That's it? I am waiting for godly advice from the man that caught Caitlin Snows heart and you give me something I already know?" I huffed onto the bench as he finished getting ready as well.

"We never spent years dancing around each other. You two are best friends, just talk to her. That's all I got." Ronnie finished before the doors burst open.

"ALLEN!" Hunter shouted throughout the lockers, blue bolts of lightning jumping off him.

 _I really am screwed today, aren't I?_

He caught my eyes and rushed straight toward me as I prepared to be hit. He stopped right in front of me and grabbed my shoulders, shoving me against the wall. Bolts of lightning started jumping off of me as they were mingled with his, no one able to get close without getting struck with a high energy bolt of lightning.

"What did you do?! We were winning! I had that bimbo bitch on the ground! All you had to do was wait a few seconds and the timer would have gone off and you would be considered the most powerful hero here! Now you are considered the deadest hero here!" Hunter growled in my face as he threw a punch.

I caught his punch and forced him up against the lockers, switching our positions, my bolts of lightning started glowing into more of a natural white than my usual orange.

"She is a better person than you ever will be! And you almost killed her, I am glad I knocked you to the ground, now everyone knows that the great Hunter Zolomon can be taken down! How was it to be invincible? Not anymore!" I growled back as I threw my own punch, too fast for Hunter to catch as he hit the ground.

Everything became a blur as we brawled; the blue lockers being dented by our bodies being thrown up against them, his blue lightning began to fall into a darker shade of black while mine continued to grow a brighter white as we fought.

We were only split up when Coach Garrick used his speed to get in between us and clamp some sort of metal clasp to both our legs, I felt my own electricity surge through my body when I tried to run, reducing me to the ground with Hunter, his nose broken and my lip burst, each of us had many bruises forming on our bodies as we began healing but we couldn't run without the boot sending back our own energy.

"These will stay on until the end of the day. If you want them off you have to come to me. There is no key and only I can break that metal without it hurting you." Coach Garrick picked both of us up as we washed the blood off of our faces and glared at each other.

"I won't report this to Principle Powers if you both come back at the end of the week and settle this like men. Just you two in the arena, fight until someone can't fight any more or until someone gives up. Agreed?" Both Hunter and I nodded as he stormed out the lockers, the clamp on his leg stopping him from running.

"Thank you coach, I don't think I could stop. I was so angry; my lightning even turned a new colour." I flickered a spark across my fingertips, only receiving a small, bearable shock from the clamp. I expected my usual orange bolts to dance over my fingertips.

At the sight Coach Garrick's eyes widened. "Barry, take a walk with me." He guided me into his office where he shut the door tight and locked.

"Barry. How long have you had that white colour of lightning, what brought on the change?" The coach asked as he held a silver helmet with yellow wings in his hands.

"Well, I only had it once Hunter attacked me. He insulted my... a close friend of mine. When we fought I noticed his bolts turning black while mine turned white. What does it mean?" I asked as I made lightning flicker off my fingers as the white colour was seemingly dying down back to my orange.

"I have only ever seen five colours of lightning, Barry. I have the same Orange as you; Hunter has blue, my nemesis, Professor Zoom had a red trail. I have only seen the white and black another time." He placed the helmet on the table as he began his story.

"When I was a young and upcoming superhero, fresh out of Sky High, I witnessed something that has never been explained to me. I ran so fast that I broke into another dimension; it was pure energy, a light blue vortex constantly swirling around me as I stood confused. Out of nowhere another figure burst through the storm, head to toe in what looked like red leather. He explained that I had broken in to the speed force, the dimension that gives all speedsters their power. I could feel the energy in my veins so I knew he wasn't lying. He explained that he created the Speed Force every step he took. He told me that the Speed Force acts as a bridge between time, space and dimensions. If you harness it correctly you can go to any place that ever existed at any time you wanted. Only he was able to truly harness its full potential but every other speedster can use his dimension for good." He dropped his head then, but still continued.

"Out of nowhere, another man came out of the vortex, this time in full blue. They began to fight as the pure blue started to turn a red and yellow sickly colour. I felt the energy around me being corrupted and turned. The two men fought and as they fought they started changing. The red man harnessed the power of the speed force and started turning a shade of pure white, he fought back the sickness until the blue man started siphoning energy from the sickness he brought with him. They fought and fought while I stood stunned. The man in white pushed me out of the Speed Force and I have never seen him since. He is alive somewhere because the Speed Force still thrives, but I don't think it is the man I saw that is alive. I think it is you who is generating the speed force." Coach Garrick finished as he picked up the helmet again, rounding the desk to where I stood.

"But I can't be, the Speed Force has been around longer than me. I can't have created it when I didn't exist." The coach span the helmet in his hands.

"The Speed Force is a confusing subject. Maybe you don't generate it, but you will. It is a dimension that spans space and time. Somewhere in that time you are alive and well. Probably fighting crime somewhere. Someday you will be the saviour of all Speedsters. You will create the Speed Force and you will harness its power. The white lightning is just proof. You have a pure connection with it, it is your child. It means Hunter might be your nemesis when you're older. Time isn't a linear story. You can change it. Bring Hunter back from his hate and get him to fight with you, not against you. You have to, because you will be..." He places the metal helmet on my head. "... The Flash."

.

 **Kara POV**

"Hey, how you doing today?" I turned, expecting to find Barry, but unpleasantly surprised to find Tony Woodward walking up to me.

"What do you want, Tony?" I asked as I slammed my locker shut, prepared to go to lunch and find Barry.

"I want you, Kara. I know you want this, who wouldn't?" He flexed his muscles as he placed both arms to my sides, trapping me between the locker and him, his bitter breath making me want to gag.

"No, Tony. Why the sudden interest. You have never even spoken to me before. Why decide to be a creep now?" I used my strength to push one of his arms away as he turned to steel and grabbed my forearm in a vice grip.

"You're too hot for me to just let you walk away babe. Come on, you and I would be so good together, you're sexy, I'm every girls dream." He continued as I burned his arm with my heat vision, making him let go.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me; I could take what I want from you. But I am nice; I am giving you a chance to enjoy it. Who is going to stop me? Your boyfriend, Allen? He's a chump!" I started to tremble against my will, _I can take this creep, he shouldn't scare me_.

"And yet I still knocked you on, your ass. What does that make you?" Barry walked up behind Tony. His lean figure seemingly nothing to Tonys bulk.

"What? Suddenly taking an interest in her, Allen? Opened your eyes to see that she's liked you for years? Too bad, you aren't her boyfriend." Barry zoomed next to me as his leg seemed to jerk in different directions while his face contorted in pain.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me from his grip and behind him. "Yes, I am. And she is my girlfriend. So back off!" Barry threatened as Tony stood up straight and turned his whole form to steel again.

"Make me, twinkle toes." Tony urged as he threw a punch Barry barely dodged surprisingly.

"The thing about metal is that it's a great conductor!" Barry charged his face with orange and white lightning before punching at Tony but stopping as it was a centimetre from his face.

The energy pulsed through Tonys metal body and set him across the corridor. The energy seemed to hit Barry just as hard as he dropped to a knee as his hair started sticking up,

"Sorry I took so long. The Coach put this thing on my leg that hurts me for using my powers like an electric shock collar." I just smiled as he explained while he was in pain.

"I know you have a right to be mad at me for the bus but do you need to smile at my pain?" He asked playfully as I ignored his question.

"I'm your girlfriend?" I whispered almost inaudible.

"Of course. That is if you want to be cause I don't want to just assu-" I silenced him with a long kiss that caught him off guard.

"I'm your girlfriend." I repeated, more of a statement this time.

"You are my girlfriend." He agreed as he took my hand and walked into the cafeteria.

Those who noticed us where all glaring, girls at me for taking the hottest guy here (Maybe a little biased) and others at Barry for taking me I guess.

"Hey guys." I waved as we reached our regular table, everyone staring at our interlocked hands except Caitlin, who I had a giant gossiping section with and Ronnie who just looked Barry proudly in the eye.

"I told you, all I had and all you need." He said as he went back to his lunch.

"Cisco." Hartley prompted as he held out his hand.

"Your own boyfriend? Cold." Cisco took out a ten dollar note and placed it in his hands.

"You guys took bets?" Barry asked as Caitlin and Ronnie received ten dollars from Cisco too.

.

"I can't believe you forgot to have Mr Garrick take that thing off!" I fumed at Barry as he showed me the metal ring around his ankle.

"I was a bit preoccupied thinking about us making out. So... Can we...?" Barry asked as he crawled on top of me, when he was inches from my lips I put a finger between us.

"Your parents are downstairs and we both know we can't quite control ourselves yet." Barry sighed as he rolled off of me.

"But, my parents aren't home yet. The house is free..." I began before Barry was already dragging me out of his room, his wallet full of _necessities_ placed in his bag pocket.

"We're going out! Back later!" Barry called to his parents as he shut the door, he couldn't use his speed so I took the initiative, picking him up for once before running off to appear in front of my door, the key already in the lock.

"A little eager aren't we?" He growled in that voice that melts me as he attacks the back of my neck.

"Maybe that boot isn't too bad, I get to try my powers out on you now." I whisper into his ear before I kick open the door and he is already on my lips, pushing me in.

My hearing caught something in the living room to our left, as I looked Barry did the same and all four of us jumped from surprise.

 _All_ _ **FOUR**_

"Honey! We thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow! Henry said you were staying at the... Mr Allen..." My dad noticed as he tried to cover what he and my mother were doing on the _family_ sofa with the _**family**_ cushions!

"Hi Mr and Mrs Danvers. Have a nice trip?" Barry asked casually as he turned his back, my mom appearing from below my dad, causing him to avert his gaze before she got a blanket to cover up

"Why yes, thank you Barry. Such a nice man." Mom had a smile on her face like she hadn't been caught doing something explicit.

"Mom! Why did you guys say you were coming home tomorrow? I wasn't expecting to find you here!" I was slightly annoyed because I was just about to jump Barry's bones but my parents just _had_ to be here.

"Sorry honey, I didn't know you and Barry were at that stage yet. Your father and I haven't been intimate for a while so we took a chance. We didn't know you needed the house alone with Barry." Mom apologised as my dad stood there awkwardly with a pillow between his legs and Barry's back is turned.

"Why will they need the house to themselves?" Dad mumbled as he tried to piece two and two together.

"That's okay; we will just go out instead!" Barry called behind him as he blindly reached for my hand 'accidently' grabbing my ass instead.

"Thank you Barry, you are so considerate." Mom thanked him as we left the house and locked the door again.

"My mom and dad still..." I tried to wrap my head around it while Barry and I walked hand in hand down the street.

"Hey, I'm just thankful I didn't see any of your mom, she's a beautiful lady don't get me wrong but-" Barry rambled on again, having another foot in his mouth moments.

"Come on, you're a guy. You didn't at least peek before turning around? Not even at super speed?" I laughed as I teased him, I knew Barry wasn't like that.

"No! A married woman should only be seen naked by the husband, plus I had the boot on so I couldn't peek. Anyway, you are the only girl I want to see naked." He nuzzled his nose against my head and kissed under my ear, the place he _knows_ is sensitive!

"Aww, speaking of which I can't use my powers on you! Stop it Barr, we're in public!" I hissed at him when he begins nibbling at my earlobe.

"Well, I think I can _forget_ to take it off again. We always have another day but for now, how about dinner and a movie, my treat for our first date!" He offered me his arm to take as I looped my arm through his and shuffled closer.

"I suppose that's almost as good." We walked down the street, the first time we are taking it slow since the start.


	7. Why Do People Assume The Worst

**Why Do People Assume The Worst?**

 **Barry POV**

 _Run Barry, keep running! It is the only way to increase your speed! You need to be faster than him! You can do this Barry, one foot in front of the other, faster, faster, faster!_

I kept trying to motivate myself to keep trying, but my lungs are killing me! I came to a stop on the starting line again, falling over and looking into the cloudless sky.

 _You're above the clouds stupid!_

Great, now I'm being a dick to myself. Screw you me!

"That was great Barry; you can't push yourself that hard though." Coach Garrick reprimanded me again during yet another training session.

"I need to push myself harder. I'm still not faster than him! I need to be faster!" I picked myself up from the ground and crouched into a running position before my legs were swept out from underneath me.

"Yes he is faster than you physically. But you need to be faster mentally! Did you see what hit you?" He asked as he picked me up from the ground.

"No, is a telepath putting me down?" I asked angrily, searching the Sky High bleachers for anyone, but of course no one's there, it's a Thursday after school. People have plans.

"No Barry, it was me. I took your legs out from underneath you. What us is your speed if you can't stand up?" He asked before something connected with my right cheek and sent me spinning.

"What hit you that time?" He asked with a sly smile.

"How are you doing that? I thought you weren't as fast anymore." I complained as I cradled my jaw.

"I speed naturally from my time using the speed force; I can never lose all my speed. But it is true I'm not as fast, I've lost my connection to the speed force. But you've still to create your own connection." Something hit my left cheek and out of anger I swung a lazy fist toward the coach but hit nothing but air.

"It's all good with being fast on your feet, but you need to be fast..." He knocks on my head "Up here. If you think faster than him, you can easily dodge his hits and connect with some of your own. Focus on me, block out everything else. Now, I am going to punch you. You dodge." I got in a ready stance and nodded my head.

Before I could even bring my head to a stop I felt an uppercut connect to my chin.

"How?! How can I do this?! Hunter is going to kill me out there!" I started walking in circles, contemplating how to get out of this deal.

"You are so busy _thinking_ about catching a punch that you don't do it! Everyone has a normal jerk reaction to get away from something that could cause us pain. Ours is amped up to one thousand. Barry stop!" He orders me and I stop spinning immediately.

"But I can't _feel_ the speed! All I can feel is you punching me!" The Coach doesn't even react, he's too busy at looking at something behind me.

I turned to find a tiny little tornado the size of a person, ripping up grass from the inside soccer field.

"You did that because you were worried, Barry. Imagine what you could do if you were relaxed." He walked over to the tornado and spun his hand in the opposite direction.

"You need that connection with the Speed Force. Find a memory that you have and mentally tie that to your speed. Every time you think of that memory, you will sub consciously push yourself harder. What memory would it be?" He asks as I do a quick mental scan.

"When I saw Hunter killing Kara. That's when I was able to beat him. I can do it again!" It felt like a eureka moment but the coach just shook his head.

"It's a powerful memory Barry, but it's negative. If it works for you then it will boost your speed, but it can also change you. You beat him then because you had the drop on him. It won't work again." He ensured as I felt a short but sharp pain on the back of my hand.

"Ow!" I flinched and looked up, Kara was flying down to meet me after practice like normal since I started this practice four days ago.

"Hey Mr Garrick, ready to go Barry?" She lands as I give her a quick kiss on the cheek and wave bye to Mr Garrick.

"Remember what I said Barry, and remember about tomorrow!" He calls after me as I mentally curse him, I hadn't told Kara yet.

"What's he talking about Bar? I thought that was your last practice?" Kara asks me as she lifts me into the air and starts fling down to my house.

"It's just a little thing after school. Won't take long." I assure her, not wanting to keep the secret but unsure of how to tell her.

"Okay, your dad wanted to talk to us when we get in by the way." She says casually as I took massive offence.

"Wait, he told you but not me? I live with him, and he forget to tell me?!" We land on my porch and share a quick kiss before entering my house to find Mom and Dad at the dining table, looking very serious...

"Hey, Kara says you want to talk to us?" _Please don't be the Talk, please don't be the Talk!_

"This is about school." Dad says grimly

 _Not the talk, Yay!_

"Sure, what's up? Our grades are the same..." I trail off as I think of reasons.

"Coach Garrick called." _Shit..._

"What did he say?" Kara asks curiously, reminding me she was here.

"You don't know?" My mother asks Kara as I lay my head low.

"You haven't told the three people closest to you? Barry, we taught you better." Dad scolds me.

"What's happening?" Kara seems to be getting frantic as her hand starts tightening around mine.

"Barry here, agreed to fight Hunter Zolomon after school tomorrow. Mr Garrick called to tell us that he will supervise but this is not what we signed up for you n this school. We knew you would fight other students, but this is unnecessary!" Mother ranted as Kara all but breaks my hand.

"That's the 'little thing' after school?!" Her tone is the harshest I've ever heard from her.

"This needs to be settled, he can't push me around anymore. Would you prefer I was bullied until I graduate?" I try to get my parents on my side but it doesn't seem to work.

"I would rather you talked to the principal about it!" Mother shouted as Dad just sat there.

"What needs settled anyway? Sp you beat him, it was a game. He should be expelled! How does the principle allow this?!" Kara went on a rant with my mother, both saying how this was a terrible idea, never letting me get a word in.

"Barry. In private." My dad orders as he jerks his head toward the kitchen.

I slump my shoulders and drag my feet into the kitchen.

"This can't go on dad, he threatened Kara! He won't stop unless I stop him, I can't back out anyway!" I start to list all my reasons but as I turn my dad wraps his arms around me in the biggest hug since I woke up from the coma.

"You're finally standing up for yourself, Slugger!" He whispers happily. "I am so proud of you son, you can teach him not to mess with an Allen! You've been training with Mr Garrick, right?" He asks as I try to formulate a sentence from this complete turnaround.

"Yeah, he's taught me a few things but I'm not fast enough yet." I mumble but it only widens dads grin.

"It doesn't matter son! You're standing up to him, people will respect you. Even if you lose, they know you're a man. Get in a good couple punches for me though, son!" He jokingly punches my shoulder before hugging me again.

"You're okay with this?" I asked, still completely surprised.

"Please, I suggested it to Mr Garrick, we are both very old fashioned men. You really should have told Kara though." He nods glumly.

"You're not worried though?" I ask, trying to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"I am worried for sure... But not for you, I'm worried I will have to patch that Zolomon kid up!" He jokes with me. "But even if you break a bone, it will heal fast anyway and it is just another level of respect. But I know you will beat him. For you family." He peaks around the corner and I do the same.

"They are mad because they're worried. I will calm your mother down. You take Kara upstairs for now." I nod to him and flash into the dining area, picking Kara up and zooming upstairs.

"I know you're mad but~" I was cut off by Kara's lips pressing desperately to mine.

"I'm not mad, I'm worried." _Whoa, exactly what Dad said!_

"Nothing bad will happen. I fight him and he leaves us alone. Simple. Either things go back to being the way they were or he feels proud of himself and leaves us alone cause he's 'above us'. Either way we get left alone." I assure her as I wrap her in a hug.

"You know what. No. You kept it from me, so you don't get hugs." She turned away from me, adamantly sticking her chin up.

"Awww, you know you can't resist me." I hug her from behind and nuzzle into her neck, making sure to nip at her pulse point.

"You know I'm not powerless anymore. I can throw you across this room." She speaks breathlessly as I chuckle into her neck.

"I know you won't though, you enjoy this." I nip at her neck. "And this." I suck on her ear lobe." And especially..." I start moving my hand but a screech at the window makes us break apart.

"Get off each other and let us in!" Ronnie shouts from outside my window, Cisco, Hartley and Caitlin behind him.

"Dude, not cool." I mumble to Ronnie as he pats me on the back and slides into my room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kara says in a whiny tone.

"Sorry to stop... that... but~" Cisco starts.

"But Hunter is spreading rumours that you two are fighting tomorrow after school." She puts her hand around my neck and starts to freeze me a little.

"Not if you're gonna kill me first!" I squeal before Ronnie comes and pries her coldness off of me.

"Sorry, she's mad you didn't tell us." Ronnie apologises as he holds back the ice queen.

"Well, not from all of you..." I mumble as Cisco pushes through the sudden crowd in my room.

"Here you go Barry. Tachyon generator, sorry it took so long to build." He apologised as he handed me the small silver square that held so much power.

"Wait you told Cisco but not me?" Kara slaps my arm, leaving another bruise to already start forming on my arm.

"Oh you motherf~" Cait charged at me again but Ronnie was able to catch her and pull her backwards again.

"I had to! Cisco and I have been working on ways to increase my speed for months now." Cisco pulled me down to his height.

"Speaking of which, should we whip out the _thing._ " Cisco jerked his head toward my closet subtly before Kara tapped on my shoulder.

"Super hearing, genius! What is the thing?" Kara demands as both Cisco and I look toward the closet, back to each other, toward Kara, and back to each other.

"Nothing!" We say simultaneously, having a battle with just our eyes.

' _Tell her'_ Cisco urged me with his eyes

' _She'd kill me, no way!'_ I shoot back.

"I can't hold back Cait forever, better give us something." Ronnie grunted as Caitlin struggles in his grip.

' _Is it ready'_ I cocked my eyebrow at Cisco.

With a quick nod I had my answer.

Just in time too, Cait is almost overpowering Ronnie, Kara looks annoyed and Hartley just looks bored

"Okay! Cisco has been using his engineering expertise to make something for me, I was complaining that I was tired of buying shoes all the time, but he had a solution. Just relax." I warn them before picking two up at a time and lifting them to the abandoned airfield outside of town.

"Wait here." I tell the confused group before picking up Cisco and running back to his place.

"Dude they are gonna kill you if they find the~" Cisco was about to talk about our project but I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Dude! Super hearing has almost no limit!" I push him through his own door and mindlessly the wave to Mr and Mrs Ramon and Dante before rushing him upstairs to his bedroom/lab.

"You are so lucky that the school let me build this for my end of year project or else I would never have the materials to make this." He opens his closet and my mouth almost waters with anticipation.

"Cisco you are a genius!" I jump up and down like a giddy school girl, I grab his project and his back and whoosh them both back to the airfield.

.

 **Kara POV**

"What the hell is Barry up to?! I am gonna kill him." Caitlin starts mumbling curses to herself, probably thinking of the most 'colourful' way to murder a speedster.

"No, Caitlin." She goes wide eyed at me. "I have first dibs!" She smirks mischievously at me as I try to listen for him and Cisco around the city.

Unfortunately it's not a power I use often so I can't pick them out of the thousands of voices.

"What do you think he and Cisco are doing?" Ronnie asks as he lights a little fire in his hands.

"Probably trying on the spandex Cisco has been spending months on." Hartley mutters half-minded.

"What is he working on?" I ask as I pick him up by the collar, instead of intimidated he was only slightly.

"Oh, look who has some bite. Ask him yourself. He should be here in three... two... one..." Exactly on cue, the signature 'Whoosh' of Barry's speed marks his entrance like an air gun being fired.

"Ta da!" He presents himself in front of our group with Cisco looking like a proud father behind him.

Everyone stares at him for a second until everyone (except Hartley) bursts out laughing at him.

"Why are you covered in Leather!?" Caitlin asks between breaths.

"Hey! It is not leather! It is a reinforced tri-polymer blend that I have created into a friction proof suit." He caresses the suit lovingly... Too bad it's on Barry's body.

Barry was head to toe in maroon coloured material with small parts of yellow woven throughout in the shape of lightning bolts. In the centre of his chest, a small white plate with a prominent yellow lightning bolt stood out as his symbol. The cowl covered his hair, his cheeks and a small part of his chin but it kept his beautiful eyes open to the world.

"Now I don't have to buy shoes all the time and the lack of friction can allow me to go faster!" He's about to run off before Cisco grabs him.

"Dude! You forgot the piece de resistance!" He announces in a mock French accent, holding the small silver chip.

"You are the best Cisco!" Barry twisted the symbol off his chest and placed the chip onto it before placing it back on his chest.

"You might want to stand back. Our suit has some speed!" Cisco warns as everyone takes a step back, being about five metres away from him.

"Still looks stupid." Caitlin muttered before Barry burst off and almost immediately hit the speed of sound, sending a sonic boom back to knock us onto the ground.

"Whoo! That's my man!" Cisco shouted into the distance as Barry ran over the tarmac, back and forth without losing any speed.

"No, that's my man." I whisper to myself mostly, proud that he can finally reach his full potential.

I break away from the group and run toward my boyfriend, for all of a week, at super speed. I manage to catch up to him while pushing myself to the very furthest I've ever gone before.

Barry spotted me coming up on his flank and before I could give him a run for his money, he turns around and gives me a quick kiss before running faster than me _backwards!_

Now this taunting I just can't stand for! I lift my feet off the ground and fly after him; I have always been faster than him while I'm flying.

Barry see's my change of speed and turns to face forward again, running and flying next to each other at super speed, we ran for a good hour before I got tired of pushing myself to the limit and stopped to sit down.

"That tacky thing is quite the upgrade!" I huff out as Barry approaches me.

"Tachyon! Don't let Cisco hear you call it Tacky. This is his end of school engineering project." He sits next to me and wraps an arm around me, the lightning that bounced off him after a run never fazed me, because we always have electricity passing through us.

"So don't destroy my suit!" He yells toward us as the group come into sight.

"I thought you guys would have run off, we were having too much fun and forgot the time." Barry apologised sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as normal.

"I needed to watch you guys and make sure my suits running smoothly." Cisco shrugs "And I needed my portable heater." He looks toward Ronnie as he throws a tiny fireball at him from his fingertips.

"Call me portable heater again and I will show you what being in a furnace feels like." Ronnie threatens but the smile on his face makes it clear that he's joking...

... Hopefully.

"And I still have to kill you, Allen!" Cait fires streams of Ice at Barry but he dodges easily.

"What?! No fair! You can't dodge, I need to hit you!" She complained while throwing more blunt ice balls, none ever connecting with Barry.

"It's a little something the Coach was teaching me! He says I need to be faster than him mentally rather than physically. If I am, he can't hit me!" Barry explains while popping in and out of super speed, coming to stand in front of Cait, where she delivered a fist to his jaw.

"My suit! You might damage it Elsa! I'm gonna need to put some heaters in this thing if you insist on hitting it with ice all the time!" Cisco whines as he looks over his suit/Barry.

"Can't we call it _our_ suit?" Barry groans as he takes a block of ice from Caitlin and holds it to his jaw.

"When you build your own suit, then you get to call it your suit!" Cisco reasons before going back to his inspection.

.

"So, you never told me what you think." Barry puts me down on the floor in his room and models the suit for me, and I gotta say, in private, it is very _form fitting._

"Hmmm, doesn't it get a little tight in there?" I ask as I run my hands down the smooth material.

"Yeah, it is getting a little hot. Maybe I should take it off for now. Care to help?" He asks as I lock my lips to his, both of us smiling like morons.

He reaches for his head and I stop him with my own. "Keep the mask on for now." I whisper into his ear as he starts biting at my neck.

This time we have no group to interrupt us.

"Barry! You home? I thought I heard you back." Henry Allen shouts through the door.

 _Of course!_

With as little reluctance as possible, we untangled ourselves from each other and Barry opened the door. _In full suit_

"Whoa son! I didn't mean to interrupt that!" He says as he turns his back, assuming that the leather-looking suit was for... something else.

"Why does everyone think it's leather?!" Barry complains. "Cisco made it for my running. It's friction proof so no need to buy more shoes and I can run faster! I can beat Hunter!" He tells his dad as Henry looks him up and down.

"You're wearing that in school? Lucky you run fast so no one can see you." His dad brushes off as I have to stifle a laugh from the 3rd degree burn!

"Oh by the way, Jeremiah is downstairs!" Henry called from the stairs and the laughter died in my throat.

"We'll be down in a minute!" I shout as Barry rushes to find any more clean clothes, unfortunately, he has none apparently.

"Come down now if you want Barry to survive!" Henry shouted back playfully, but with a hint of a threat.

"Get some proper clothes on!" I whisper at him.

"But I don't have any! I left todays at Ciscos and others at yours! Plus it's laundry day every day for my mom!" I groaned as I tried to think of some way to hide that ridiculous suit in a serious time!

 _I got it!_

.

Barry raced both of us down; he placed me on the armchair in a respectable _womanly_ position and knelt down behind the chair with his cowl down, hiding the maroon suit.

"I swear I will never get used to that!" My dad jumped when Barry came down but quickly gained his composure.

"So, you wanted to see us Mr Danvers?" Barry asked with his usual Allen charm.

"Yes, Barry. Nora called Eliza earlier this day and told her what you would be doing tomorrow..." Barry nodded his head but his eyes screamed _help me!_

"In all honesty, Barry. What you are doing is reckless, irresponsible, and insensitive and frankly..." Barry had to listen to another lecture and now it wasn't even from his own family!

"I support you all the way." Dad surprised both of us with his ending, so much so that Barry almost stood up, but I kept a hand on his shoulder.

"Really, sir?" He asked for confirmation.

"I do. This Zolomon boy put my baby girl in a hospital bed and drained her of her power. Now you can put him in his place." My dad stood up from the sofa and put his hand out for a handshake.

Barry reluctantly, was forced to stand up and show off his suit, Henry chuckled and I hid my face while dad looked like he saw Barry in clown makeup.

"What is that?" He pointed to his suit while Barry shook his hand, my dad completely forgetting about the outreached limb.

"It's nothing what it looks like! It is a tri polymer blend of material that my engineer friend made into a friction proof suit for his end of year project, and to help me be faster to beat Hunter. I look like an idiot but the speed boost is worth it if it gives me a leg up." Barry explained as he slowly retreated backwards from my dad's growing red face, I was prepared to jump in but what happened next took everyone by surprise. Jeremiah hugged Barry!

"My boy! You are such an extraordinary young gentleman! You settle your disputes like a man and fight bravely while looking out for ways to get an advantage! That sicko was the one that put our girl in hospital. You make sure he knows not to mess with you again." Dad hugged Barry again as Barry awkwardly returned the gesture, but with my super hearing still allowed me to hear Dads whispering.

"You hurt my daughter and that kid won't be your biggest threat." Jeremiah stated as Barry just looked straight ahead and nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh are we all friends now?" My mother came from the kitchen with Nora and plates full of food and snacks.

"Yes, I like this man. Henry has taught him some very good lessons. He will be something great one day." My dad praised Barry, while my boyfriend just stared at me with the biggest grin on his face ever.

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down!" Barry promised as Eliza and Nora joined the hug... then looked at the suit.

"Halloweens not until next month honey..." Nora muttered as Barry just through his head back and walked into the laundry room shouting...

"It's a friction proof tri polymer blend! Why do people assume the worst?!" Everyone laughed as we dug into the food, enjoying good company, good conversation...

... And Barry's good sense to change clothes...


	8. Dust In The Wind

**Dust In The Wind**

 **Barry POV**

Today was the day.

Today was the day that all disputes would be settled.

Today was the day that I had been training for my entire time here!

Today is the day I get my ass kicked...

My heart was thumping out of my chest with anticipation and anxiety, everyone around me was talking about our fight today. Mostly thinking Hunter would win because he's the...

' _Popular, athletic, handsome cool guy'_

And I'm the...

' _Unknown, wimpy, dorky nerd!_

Those were direct quotes from the people around me. And we're only on the bus at the start of the day!

Kara was talking about something, must be something important because she doesn't notice I'm not listening. She's so cute, talking on and on and~

"Barry! Are you even listening to me?" She asks cocking an eyebrow, knowing the answer already.

~On.

"No, sorry. I'm just too captivated by our beauty!" I praise, hoping to buy myself a ticket out of the doghouse.

"No, you're not. I hear your heart thumping too fast even for you, I hear the whispers around us and I can see you twitching your head around waiting for someone to say something else about you." _Damn her super everything!_

"Nah, I'm not anxious. Schools not even started!" I laugh uncomfortably and I can tell she's never bought it.

"I never said you were anxious." She counters, trapping me into a corner. "You will be fine, Barry! You have your speed, Ciscos suit, the Tachyon device and the support of your friends as well as Coach Garrick's confidence! The only people who doubt you don't actually know your speed." She listed as each word seemed to calm me down.

"You're right. I've got this. I can do this. Hunter has got nothing on me now." _Please Speed Force! Give me Speed!_

.

First period. Mad Lab Skills. Nothing can go wrong here. I just need to take my mind off of things. Just dive into note taking and focus on work and build a freeze ray.

"Hey, Allen! Looking forward for your death sentence after school?" A student asked as his group of friends laughed.

 _Ignore them._

"Hey, Allen! Are you even gonna show up or are you gonna bail like everyone expects you to?" The friends laugh again.

 _Just ignore them, just ignore them bab badalala la la la. (Finding Nemo 'Just keep swimming')_

"Hey, Allen! Gonna take the beating like a man or are you going to call on for the old man to save you." Now the group was howling.

 _Screw this!_

I read the Freeze Ray instructions at super speed and crafted the weapon in less than five seconds as the group looked on, confused. I put the weapon under my table and pulled the trigger, freezing the ring leader of their circus.

"Oh, sorry. I know a guy that can thaw your friend..." They all stared at me unblinking. "And then his girlfriend, the snow queen, and a personal friend of mine, will give him frostbite where a guy _really_ doesn't want it!" I threatened just as the bell rang, the guys holding their crotches and the girls jaws dropping open

.

Okay, Hero Etiquette class. Everyone _has_ to be nice here. It's all about putting on a hero's voice and addressing different parts of society with respect.

Citizens, Policemen, Firemen and paramedics to name a few.

"Hello, Citizen!" A stranger that I knew could grow six arms approached me in his facade.

It is overhyped drama class.

"Oh my hero." I mutter sarcastically.

"All in a day's work! I want to make your final day as comfortable as possible!" He fakes a wave at the teacher as she coos in delight at how _nice_ this hero was being.

"What do you mean?" I dropped my citizen act and asked a genuine question.

"Well, with your death warrant being signed and all! You are almost certain to fail!" _Seriously?! Here too?_

Screw this! ... Again!

I picked up some ropes that are used for props and tie each of his arms to his body and then sit him down.

"You're welcome, citizens! I saved the class from a massive douche!" I announced as he tried to protest but I just stuck a handkerchief around is mouth as a makeshift gag.

 _Shows people not to be a douche_

.

I can't escape this stupid fight. That's all people talk about today!

In any class it is them taunting me and I have to teach them a lesson. Anyone I pass has to whisper about me behind my back. Even all my friends and girlfriend can't come to my rescue. Ronnie has football, Cisco and Hartley are making improvements on my suit that I'm not allowed to see, and Kara has to teach Caitlin to get over her anger issues!

"Ooooohhhh Barry!" Hunter calls through the cafeteria, making heads turn and fingers point to me as I eat my lunch in the corner of the hall.

I expected him to charge me but no, he stalked through the room slowly, making all heads turn to him like he was about to pounce me any minute.

"Put'er there pal!" He exclaims as he puts his hand out for me to shake.

"You're not mad at me?" I ask cautiously as I shake his hand, ready for him to throw a punch. Sparks flew as our hands met, like two opposite sides reacting violently to each other.

"Please, Barry! I've never been mad at you!" He pulls me into a one arm hug and chuckles in my ear.

 _Maybe he doesn't have to be my nemesis._

"I have been sorry for you! And ashamed really. I thought if I could pull you over to the popular side and make you cool, I wouldn't have to say I have the same power as the nerd!" He mocks as he laughs at me.

"But instead you chose the rejects. The only reasons we don't humiliate you every day is cause Ronnie is pretty cool. That and it would be too easy. The gay nerds, the cold hearted bitch, the second best speedster and the girl of steel. Honestly if Kara wasn't such a prude, she could make it big here. If only she'd slip into some tighter clothes, I know I would take her for a faster ride then you ever could!" He laughs at me again and I only tighten my grip around his hand as the crowd grows around us.

"What's the problem? To scared to do something? You know, you and I aren't so different. We could be great friends. But you're too weak!" He spat in my face and in a knee jerk reaction I dropped his hand and raised my fist.

Hunter stood there with a smile on his face as I brought my had up to strike him, but someone wrapped two arms around my chest and held me back.

"Not now Barry, save it for later!" The coach tried to calm me down as I strained to get out of his grip, whenever I would vibrate to phase through him, he would match me, locking me in his grip.

"Oh, kitty gets a row from master? Well I guess we have to see if this kitten can grow up to be a lion fast enough." He turned and began walking away but he stopped to turn half of his face to me.

"Yet, you're never fast enough, are you Barry?" He shot as a last taunt but I was still trapped in Coach Garrick's vice grip.

The crowd fell out around us and as soon as there was a path, the Coach sped me into the gym.

"I had that under control!" I broke free when he let me go, I turned to find two gloves being thrown at me.

"I almost believe you. But you would've gotten detention and missed your date with Zolomon." He strapped two boxing gloves to his fists and opened the door to the arena for Save the Citizen.

"I was only barely able to catch your punch, but I was still able to. You have the speed down. Now you need fighting techniques." He threw a regular punch at me and I ducked out the way, only just saving myself from falling on my ass.

"I have classes, sir. The teachers will chew me up and spit me out." He threw a couple more punches in a combination and I was hit by one sneaky jab.

"No you don't. I cleared it with Principle Powers. I have you for these last two hours until the fight." He lunged to grapple me and on instinct I leaned to the left, grabbed his arms and held them high and delivered a knee to his gut before he fell back.

"Oh my god sir! I am so sorry, I didn't mean it, and it was just instinct!" I offered him a hand to get up, but he refused by sweeping the legs out from underneath me.

"Right now, I'm not a teacher Barry. I am an enemy. You did a good hit there but it caught me by surprise, it won't work again. You need to hit with all your might, don't hold back." Mr Garrick lunged for me again, when I went for the same move he raised his own knee to block and then kicked me in the chest.

"Good start. An hour and fifty nine minutes to go!"

.

"Left! Right! Uppercut! Knee! Jab!" Jay called out as I completed the combination again.

"Good, you're learning. Anything you speed read will stay in your brain as long as you want it there. It helps a lot with Finals." He joked as I read another martial arts book.

"Okay, tae kwon do." I thrust my foot out toward him, aiming for his midsection. When he blocked the obvious shot I slammed my foot down and twisted into a high kick, with added super speed. With the added speed, Jay managed to block it but the force knocked him down.

"That's it Barry! Use everything at your disposal!" He applauded before looking behind me. "I have one more surprise for you." I turned to find Cisco and Hartley standing in the entrance to the gymnasium.

"Guys! Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked but hugging them none the less.

"Nope, Coach Garrick got us out so we could build one more surprise for you." He handed me a small gold ring with my lightning bolt on it.

"My nemesis, Professor Zoom, had a nifty little trick where his suit would pop out of a gold ring, like this one. When I took him down I took the ring and had it broken down and researched." I slipped the ring on as Jay explained.

"When I saw Cisco lugging your suit around, I knew how I could help. I gave them all the research notes and six hours for your technopath and scientist to recreate it for your suit." Cisco took my finger and placed it on the lightning bolt, it opened and like a fast projectile, a maroon block shot out.

Jay snatched it from the air and when it came in contact with his lightning it expanded into the suit I wore yesterday.

"I couldn't shrink the chest piece but you can keep that in a pocket and snap it on." I changed in a flash and snapped on the symbol.

"I had a suit similar to this one. But I have already told you about the man in red fighting with the man in blue. You look exactly like the red man. You are him Barry." He confirmed as Hartley and Cisco argued about something.

"It will work Cisco!" Hartley cried.

"No it won't, it will suck him into oblivion!" Cisco shot back and I knew it wasn't good.

"This better not be me, right?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

"To get it back in, take the suit off then touch the ring to the centre." Cisco told me before Hartley muttered _Carajo!_

Hartley took my ring while he unclipped my chest piece and touching the ring to my chest, Cisco seemed to go in a panic but Hartley seemed dead certain on something. When the ring made contact with the suit, I was immediately stripped back to my jeans and shirt.

"Holy fuck, Hartley! You could have sucked his skin into the ring as well! It is a very powerful weapon when used incorrectly!" Cisco cursed for the first time in my life and I had to put the pieces together.

"You said take it off when I want it back in the ring... You thought I'd get sucked it to oblivion..." The penny dropped for me. "You didn't know if the ring would suck just the suit in or if it would do more!" I stepped back from Hartley as he threw me the ring.

"You have to experiment in science. The bell is about to ring then people will flood in, better take your position." He stated as he pulled Cisco up toward the seats.

"Barry, I know about the tachyons. Professor Zoom used to use them, but be careful. If you run too fast you could be transported into the Speed Force without meaning to. If you go into the Speed Force, you have to have a clear mind. One wrong step and you will be lost forever. Keep running and dot get distracted about anything you see." Jay warned me.

"What would I see?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Everything. The Speed Force is everywhere, and every time. You could see glimpses of the past, the future or you could see an alternate timeline of now. But no matter how good one looks, never focus on it." He said with a stern voice, the bell rang and I was only able to give him a nod before the first few people strolled in. And of course...

It was Caitlin.

"How you doing _Slugger_?" She asked jokingly, the nickname my dad use to call me when Caitlin or Tony would beat me.

"Dad doesn't even call me that anymore, go sit down _Elsa._ And enjoy the show." Caitlin cocked a hip at me.

"Let it go." She stated, probably not meaning to quote the song.

Ronnie walked in next along with his football team.

"You got this, Barry. Everyone is betting against you!" He tells me as if it was a good thing.

"And that's a good thing?" I exclaim as he looks at me as if I'm stupid.

"Yeah, it means when you win I will be a millionaire!" He leaves me with that kind incentive as I feel a small tap on my shoulder.

"Hey." I turn to find the least likely of voices.

Iris West. The girl that pulled me in to all this and then never talked to me!

"I know it's been a while, but maybe we could hang out later?" She asks, batting her eyes a bit too heavily.

"Uh, sure? You've been my friend since I was six, all you needed to do was call." She doesn't seem to hear me and her sight is unfocussed. All of two seconds after I finish talking she starts talking.

"Great! See you after!" She walks off with a bit too much sway in her hips, like the childish Iris knew has been replaced.

Finally, the one person I want to come in as students flood through the three doors, Kara Danvers flies in, avoiding all the foot traffic.

"Hey! I got here as fast as I could, when is it starting?" She's talking when she lands but I don't care and I silence her with a kiss.

"When we get out of here I am so up for doughnuts." I state as she just nods and hugs me until everyone has taken their seats.

"Calm down! Now this wasn't supposed to be a spectacle, but it's not like I can stop you. There will be no interfering and unless Hunter Zolomon shows up, Barry has won by default!" Jay uses a megaphone to get over the voices as almost all the students start to chant.

'Hunter' 'Hunter' 'Hunter!' 'Hunter!' The chanting slowly rises until the door bursts open.

And in stumbles Will, Layla, Zach, Magenta and Ethan.

"Sorry we're late! I had no idea what was happening, just along for the ride." Says Will as he and his friends sit in the front row, all the other seats being taken by almost the whole school on both sides of the arena.

Before everyone could begin chanting again, Hunter bursts through the doors, his blue lightning lighting up the room as he circles again and again until he takes his place across from me.

The crowd goes while as he taunts for them, pumping his fist in the air as they chant 'Hunter!' 'Hunter!' 'Hunter!'

He turns to me and points, the crowd starts to 'Booo!'

"You ready Allen? Or are you going to run away?" He sets me up perfectly! This is where I reveal my suit.

"Just a little surprise up my sleeve, Zolomon. Or should I say, on my finger?" I tap the symbol as the suit springs forth.

I dash forward and catch the suit, changing into it as I run toward him. I stop an inch from his face, my cowl covering most of my face but I'm still slightly smaller than him.

I run back to my side before he could punch at me and the crowd goes silent as they look at my suit.

"Nice Halloween costume! Won't save you though." He sheds his leather jacket, that's how you know he means business. His toned arms on full show under the small sleeves t-shirt.

The crowd is still silent as they take in my suit. Jay raises his hand in preparation to start.

"Three!" Lightning dances off of our bodies, casting our shadows on the floor of the arena.

"Two!" I feel every cell in my body spark to life as I can feel the speed in the coppery air around me.

"One!" Before Jay could shout 'Go!' Hunter was already on me, his false start got the jump on me but I still had to fight back.

The world was silent as still while Hunter looked like he was going at normal speed. I rolled to the side as his punch connects with the barrier behind me. He turns on me immediately, his speed still being a little faster than mine somehow.

 _The Tachyons! I never started the generator!_

I looked down to my chest piece and saw that there was no blue glow, meaning no on light, meaning no tachyons'.

Shit...

Hunter charged me with both hands and I used the first move I ever successfully hit someone with. I grabbed both his arms and hit him with a knee before throwing him back.

The world started producing sound again as I came back down to regular speed, Hunter on the ground in front of me.

"You've been practising!" He noted.

"Well I have more than one surprise up my sleeve." He spun in a circle, the blue growing darker and darker as he ran. I couldn't hit him because he would see me coming, but I couldn't run and seem like a coward! I twisted the symbol on my chest and switched on the tachyon generator and connected it back before Hunter could hurt me

My mind was made up for me when Hunter sent a bolt of dark blue lightning at me from his trail. My mind went into overdrive about how to dodge it, the Tachyons doing their job.

Roll to the side, duck under it, catch it. I could do anything. _Anything_. The world was in slow motion as I looked around. I was able to compute everything around me from each muscle being used in Hunters fans as they scowled at me. To the proud expressions Kara and Jay wore. They were probably the only ones who could see it fully as their eyes tracked us at super speed.

I felt on an all time high, like I was able to do anything! But Kara's features grew worried as she watched me stare at her.

 _She shouldn't be worried, I can do anything now!_

... Except dodge a bolt of lightning apparently...

I spent so much time examining the things around me that I forgot all about the bolt of pure energy hitting me square in the chest.

I was thrown back across the room; I would've gone out the window if the Safety glass wasn't around the Arena.

When my back hit the glass I felt every bone in my body straighten up against the glass. Then the intense burning in my chest. My head snapped down as Hunter cheered with the crowd. The Tachyon generator on my chest started glowing a lighter blue than before. It grew brighter and brighter until, in my face, it exploded!

The energy from Hunters lightning most likely overcharging it and unleashing Tachyon particles into my body. I watched in horror as my body started to flake, I felt nothing, but something was absorbing me and I couldn't help it.

My lungs stopped working as I breathed out flakes that was most likely my organs.

My eyes still worked and my brain was still quick enough to catch Kara and Jay running toward me as the rest of the Gymnasium only watched liked the audience of a horror show.

Kara let out a heart wrenching sob as she saw me flake away, but before falling completely apart, I gave her one last Barry Allen smirk.

Before the rest of me turned to dust in the wind.


	9. Things Will Work Out

**Things Will Work Out**

 **Kara POV**

Barry can't die. He's Barry; he is reckless, selfless and brave beyond belief. Why would any god take that away from the world?

Barry smirked at me one more time as he disintegrated into nothing more than a suit on the floor.

I flew into the arena, unaware of the people around me until Jay flashed next to me with Cisco close behind.

"What happened, Cisco?" I growled at him while he checked the suits Tachyon generator.

"I don't know!" He pried the melted symbol off and examined the charred Tachyon generator. "It overloaded! The lightning hit it and made it explode! It must have shot tachyon particles into his bloodstream!" He deduced as his brain worked overdrive.

"English Cisco!" Jay snapped.

"Tachyons are particles that move faster than light! I infused Barry with a _tiny_ amount and it would have sped him up by one thousand times before. If they overloaded and flooded his body with _faster than light_ particles, he basically grew old in a millisecond!" Cisco slammed the invention to his head multiple times.

"I should have seen this coming! I should have built a failsafe!" He shouted to himself as he repeatedly rammed it against his head.

"What are you saying, Cisco?" I whisper to him as I try hold back the tears but they have a mind of their own, running down my face faster than Barry.

"He's saying Barry's speed killed him..." Jay simplified solemnly, never looking anywhere apart from the eyeholes of the now empty cowl.

.

 **Barry POV** (Of course he's not dead!)

I scrunched my eyes shut for dear life, wishing for excruciating pain over this complete numbness!

I couldn't feel myself breathing. I couldn't feel my lips moving when I tried to talk. I couldn't feel any of my limbs and, as expected, I couldn't feel my own heart beat.

"You can open your eyes now, Mr Allen."A soft voice whispered into my ear.

My whole body shot up straighter than an arrow and I desperately ran my hands over my body trying to find any signs that I flaked away.

"Welcome back to the land of active brain function, Barry." Hartley sat on a chair next to a hospital bed that the school kept as a precaution.

"I... I'm alive? How!? I saw myself flake away. Was it a dream?" I asked Hartley, as if he would answer me! He's always high and mighty. Mr _I have answers and you don't!_

"No, Barry. You are very much dead right now." He said in the most serious tone I have ever heard.

"You just said..." I trailed off but he interrupted me.

"I said you have active brain function. I never said you were amongst the living. In fact, you aren't amongst anybody!" He laughed as he picked up some hospital jello.

"I love this stuff. I can't taste or feel the texture. I just love watching it wobble. I could do it for all of existence. In fact, I have." He spooned out a large lump and wiggled it n the air.

"This isn't a joke, Hartley. Where's Kara?" I ask, my voice getting across that I'm not joking.

"Who said I was Hartley Rathaway? This is a mere avatar to speak to you." Hartley walked behind a curtain and emerged with the form of Ronnie Raymond.

"What the hell? Were you there the whole time, Ronnie? Where'd Hartley go?" I asked him as I tried to catch my breath, but I still wasn't breathing... and my heart wasn't beating...

"Again, who said I was Ronnie Raymond? Where do you think you are, Mr Allen?" He asked in Ronnies exact voice.

"Sky High..." I muttered as he raised a hand, signalling for me to check behind the curtain." I poked my head through cautiously then jumped straight back. "What the hell was that?! Have you got a telepath messing with my head?!" I questioned as I tried to grab onto Ronnie, but he just turned into blue mist and reformed to the shape of Caitlin.

"What did you see Mr Allen?" She/he/Whatever it is asked me.

"It was nothing but a storm... a ... a..." A ligtbulb was lit above my head. "A vortex. This is what Jay warned me about! This is the Speed Force!" I deduced as Caitlin clapped her pale hands.

"Then who are you?" I questioned as she looked at me as if I was a moron.

"You just found out. I am the Speed Force. You are a special case Barry Allen. We don't always talk to Speedsters directly. But we couldn't have our voice talk to you." She explained.

"Why not? What makes me special?"

"Our voice is you Barry. Or will be. We know all of time, it's hard to keep track of a microscopic section. When those Tachyon Particles entered your very DNA. You became the living embodiment of Speed Force energy. When you run, you create us, you help us thrive. Every good Speedster does. Your mentor has already taught you this." Our scenery changed to Coach Garrick's office, the day he told me about the Speed Force.

"So it's luck that I just so happened to be wearing a Tachyon Generator that exploded in my face? Its luck I created the Speed Force?" I turned to find 'them' taking the form of Jay Garrick himself, but younger, and decked out in his Flash Suit.

"You say luck. Others say destiny. Some say fate. The hopeful call it deities. Whatever you call it. Here it is. It is every time, every place, every situation, and every option, here at your fingertips." They blow away a wall and small squares of people I know flashed on. Kara in a red cape, Ronnie with a piece of equipment over his heart, Cisco with funky glasses on and Hartley with weird gauntlets on.

"You're friends are unique, but there are multiple versions of them. Each different from the rest on their own planet. But, you're no different Barry Allen." The blue squares flicker to show more pictures.

Me in a robotic suit, standing next to a cyborg and a guy dressed as a bat. Me standing in front of two graves. Me kissing Iris and even me in a full yellow suit, staring straight at me with a sinister smile.

"Why are you showing me this? All this power and opportunities? I don't want it! It's too much power for one person to have!" I shout as I turn to find Coach Garrick has changed to my mother.

"That's the point. You were chosen because you don't want it. You weren't chosen to wield the power whenever you feel like it. If you do that we send time Wraiths after you, and they will chase you until the end of time. You were chosen to _not_ use the power, but to guard it. We stretch the Speedsters powers out per each Speedster in existence at one time but you are the primary. The most powerful speedster. Not necessarily the fastest, but the purest in heart and the strongest in will. You haven't failed us." She spoke as if she knew that no matter what choice I made, I would never mess up.

"What if I killed someone?" I turned back to the screen to see myself in the yellow costume, murdering innocents, it made me sick to my stomach, I turned to find my dad this time.

"You have before. Sometimes it has been forced on you, other times someone commits atrocities on your life and forces you down that path. But you always stop yourself." The blue screens changed to the same scenes, but before I stabbed anyone, I would come out of another blue vortex in a red suit and stop myself.

"What about now? I'm dead! I flaked away to nothingness!" I looked down at my suit, the chest piece was melted and charred, I looked back up to find Kara's pure blue eyes bearing into mine.

"You didn't die, you sped up. You became one with the speed force. And now that you are one with the Speed Force, we can help you." She waved a hand over my chest and the chest piece seemed to go back to the way it was.

"We control time Barry, and we pulled you out of that time. We can direct you back." Another wall fell down to reveal a small circular tube, just big enough for a person to run down.

"Focus Barry. As Jay told you, run Barry..." Kara/Speed Force kissed my cheek and pulled my cowl over my head. "Run!" It commanded. And I was happy to oblige.

.

 **Kara POV**

I was holding onto the suit as the whole gymnasium turned to look at me, even Hunter seemed a bit remorseful.

 _How can I tell his parents? Nora knew it wasn't safe and Henry told him to go for it! This will divide them..._

The suit was the last piece of Barry that was left, and it felt light in my hands... too light,

I examined the suit again and found it glowing blue, not flaking like Barry did, but floating into the air as if it was bright blue bubbles.

"Cisco! Make it stop! I need this suit to remember him!" I cried at him but Coach Garrick held him back from touching it.

"Move! Drop it! It is erasing from existing! I only defeated Eobard Thawne because one of his ancestors killed himself, erasing Thawne from the immediate timeline, that's exactly how he died! Drop it before you're erased too!" I threw it to the ground as the last of it floated into the air.

"How can it erase from existence?!" I shouted at Coach Garrick.

"Either a speedster stopped Cisco from making it or..." He turned to look at a small flicker of blue energy like a hole in reality.

"Or what?!" Cisco shouted in fear.

"Or Barry's coming back in time with the same suit on..." He mumbled before the tiny hole expanded to a giant tunnel, and out stepped Barry Allen himself.

.

 **Barry POV**

I kept my eyes forward and felt the energy surging through around me, the vortex was changing, instead of the pure blue, it began to darken until I could see a round Earth directly in front of me.

' _Perfect'_ I picked up the pace and jumped through the end of the blue vortex, landing on the familiar Gymnasium wood with a small 'thud'.

Everyone stared at me in disbelief as I tore the cowl from my head and looked over to Cisco, Jay and Kara with a cheeky smirk.

"Who missed me?" I opened my eyes and before I knew it, Kara was pressed firmly against my chest with Cisco not far behind. I wrapped my arms around Kara as Caitlin, Ronnie and even Hartley ran down from the stands and joined the hug. I still had Kara wrapped tightly in my arms as Jay pat me on the back.

"You did it, son." He praised as I nodded and looked him in the eye with dead seriousness.

"The Speed Force says hi." I comment with a chuckle.

The hug broke by Kara pulling back and floating into the air to forcefully smash my lips against hers while the whole school gasped, still watching the spectacle.

"Don't leave me again; I thought I lost you..." She whispered as she placed her head against my forehead.

"You're the one that brought me back." I whisper back as we hug and the others leave the arena floor.

"Allen!" Hunter called, to be honest, I completely forgot about him.

"Neat trick. You know, I almost felt bad for killing you. Now I know you're just a pain to get rid of." Kara stepped in front of me, her eyes glowing a burning blue.

"No, I got this." I told her as I gently nudged her to the stands, she didn't appreciate the gesture but she complied with my wishes.

"Aww, Hunter. I thought you'd miss me. You know, since everyone else is too scared of you. Don't you want a challenge, or are you scared?" I pull the cowl over my head and send a tiny jolt of electricity toward him that still made him flinch, the white lightning packing more of a punch than original orange.

"I would love a challenge. Do you know anyone willing to fight?" He shot back, black energy showing in his eyes.

"Dude, I just jumped out of time itself! You still think you have a fraction of my speed?" I laugh at him as he growls and starts running in circles again.

I feign a yawn, already prepared for the lightning bolt.

Hunter launched it with a feral laugh, I jumped into the air, catching the black bolt and turning it a blinding shade of White before launching it back toward his feet. He jumped back and everyone else roared with laughter as he fell on his ass.

"Give up Hunter, we don't have to fight." I offered Hunter a hand, but he just growled and wept at my feet, I saw the move coming and jumped over him, grabbing his collar and picking it up.

"Hunter! I don't want to fight you!" I yell into his face as the small sparks of black lightning completely fill his eyes as they turn pitch black, his whole body vibrating as he growled at me again.

" _Well I want to fight you!"_ He growled in the most sinister voice I had ever heard that I was scared for a moment, that's all he needed as he pushed me off and yelled into the air.

" _Now!"_ Before anyone could react, a large silver collar was launched at my leg and a blur began circling the arena, stopping anyone from coming in.

 _Lash and Speed!_ I mentally curse myself as the electric speed dampener clamps onto my leg and No one from outside can help me.

" _All alone, Allen!" He spat. "No mentor! No girlfriend! No speed!"_ He stalked toward me with every word until he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me into the air.

"Hunter, I won't fight you! You can stop this! Don't be consumed with hate!" I speak through my rapidly tightening throat as he adds pressure.

He brings his face up to mine. _"It already has!"_ He threw me across the floor and started running in two circles, too fast for a lightning bolt.

I looked to the side, Kara was being stopped by Speed and everyone else either didn't want to help, couldn't help, had a boot on, or was grabbed by Lashes stretching arms.

Back to Hunter, his two circles had been going on for so long and so fast that he started ripping up floorboards and creating Tornadoes.

"Hunter! Stop this!" I tried again but it was too late. He had stopped but the tornadoes were still going, now no one could stop them unless...

I vibrated my hand as fast as I could with the boot still on, the pain was borderline unbearable but so is watching people suffer. I got up to a decent speed as the boot sent my own energy back on me until I finally thrust my hand through the metal and shattered it. I caught my breath for a moment until I continued what I had to do.

I hit the com link that Cisco put in my earpiece. "Cisco! You there?!" I shout through the connection, hoping he could hear me.

"Yeah, I'm here! Speed and Lash have been stopped but they escaped with Zolomon! Those tornadoes will rip the school apart!" He shouted back and he was right, the tornadoes were picking up power as it ripped up floorboards and destroyed the roof.

Kara was flying around the air, catching the people that were sucked from their seats, and placing them somewhere safe

"I'm going to unravel them from the inside; I might not be fast enough but..." I sigh, noticing the futility. "Just, tell Kara I love her." I turn the com link off and run towards the swirling twisters of death.

Floorboards are still being ripped up and pulled into the heart of the storm, so I used them as stepping stones. I hopped on the lowest one and made my way into the centre. It was turning clockwise so I would have to run anti-clockwise. The debris inside was being torn apart and while running I had to duck under bits of wood and glass until I could feel the gust slowing down to a stop, and turning with me.

I jumped out that tornado as it unravelled and dropped the debris to the ground. The suction was much weaker now but it could still rip through the school if given time. Kara spotted me hoping between the tornadoes and tried to catch me, but I just dodged her and used her flight to boost me into the centre of the next.

This one had been given more time and picked up the debris the other dropped so it was a lot more frantic inside. There was no way I could unravel it without being hit, so I sucked it up and ran. I ran through the splinters of wood, through the gusting wind and through the concrete that had fallen from the ceiling.

It slowed down just as the other one but before I jumped out, a large piece of rebar, from a concrete block of one of the pillars holding the room up, pieced my right leg and sent me falling down the eye of the storm as all debris fell around me, and on top of me.

My scream of pain was eaten by the dying winds and my words fell on deaf ears as my white lightning started to fade into nothing.

.

I shot up from my bed.

 _Check for any inter-dimensional beings!_

I searched my closet, empty. My bathroom, empty. And the outside, thankfully not a blue vortex of energy.

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I stood still.

 _Probably a bad dream_

As I stood still and contemplated the meaning of the dream, I looked to my chair, which held the Maroon suit that Cisco made me.

 _But it was just a dream...?_

I look over the costume, the emblem and chest aren't burned but it's covered in a thick layer if dust and wood pieces. I looked to the right leg that was stained a deeper shade of red with two holes, entry and exit, which had been sewn up. My leg felt as it always did anyway.

"So it was real? Hunter, Speed Force, Tachyons?" I mumbled to myself before the door burst open and a sweep of blonde hair tackled me to my bed.

"Barry!" Kara yelled happily before smothering me in a shower of kisses.

"Hey you, miss me?" I joke as she shot up from our laid down position and started slapping my bare chest.

"How could you disappear, then reappear, then tell Cisco that you love me, _and then_ almost die!" She ranted before I grabbed her waist and laid her down on the bed, switching our position.

"Kara Danvers, I love you." I silence her rant with a deep kiss as she wraps her arms around my neck, using a little super strength to pull me closer.

Now I am _very_ aware that I am only in boxers...

"We love you too, where's our hello?" Kara pushed me off her and threw clothes at me as I turned around to find my parents at the door.

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted as I quickly flashed into the clothes.

"Hey son." My dad wrapped me in a manly bear hug as my mother joined in at the side.

"I think we've forgotten someone..." Mom whispers as the pair look over to Kara who's is standing awkwardly.

"Get over here hero, your part of this family too now, if you like it or not!" Dad shuffled us over toward Kara until we engulfed into the middle of the family hug.

The four of us stood there for a few moments until we heard a knock on the door downstairs and was forced to break apart.

Not until Kara whispered the magic words

'I love you too'

.

I ran downstairs first to get the door as they had been waiting long enough. I swung the door open to find Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers with a face I haven't seen since childhood.

"Mr and Mrs Danvers! With the infamous Alex Danvers! Come in!" I ushered them in softly as they looked at me confused.

"I thought you were out in bed...? Henry said you might not wake up for months...?" Jeremiah questioned as Barry took their coats.

"No idea what time it is or what day it is but I just woke up two minutes ago, the family is upstairs." I take the pie that Eliza was carrying and place it in the kitchen by the time the others are down.

Mom and Dad were delighted to see Alex but Kara was just as surprised as I was.

"So, who's gonna fill me in?" I ask as I look at them all expectantly.

.

"Three weeks?! How was I out for three weeks?! This is the coma all over again..." I sigh as I think of everything I missed.

 _That's three episodes of that Arrow show on CW on Thursday nights at 8pm_ ;)

"You went through quite an ordeal son. You literally went to another dimension, and then you unravelled two tornadoes? That would require a pretty long power nap."Jeremiah reasoned as we were sitting at the dinner table, eating mom's famous lasagne.

Apparently it has turned into tradition, the Danvers would come over five nights a week to eat with my parents and check on me while Kara would eat here at most 6 six times a week but coming over every day.

But it was the first time Alex has come over, or even, been seen buy my parents since Kara started Sky High.

"But all the homework I missed!" I whined as I ate the delicious lasagne, almost enough to lift my spirits... almost.

"It's okay; I took care of that for you." Kara told me and I immediately perked up.

"It's all in your my study waiting for you." Dad crushed my hope as soon as he gave me the location of the three week pile up I would have to complete.

"We are all happy you are back with us though." Eliza grabbed my right hand from across the table as Kara grabbed my left from beside me. I gave both a reassuring squeeze before turning to Alex.

"It's good to see you again, Alex. How long has it been? Five? Six years?" I asked the brunette as she tried to inhale the lasagne, presumably to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Dunno. Didn't count." _Well, that's a bit rude._

"Alex. You promised." Eliza reprimanded as Alex huffed and put on an obvious fake smile.

"I'm sorry, Barry. I don't recall, because I have been otherwise engaged." She mocks in a fake British accent.

"Alex!" Jeremiah scolded.

"No, it's alright, Jeremiah. I don't take any offense; she must not be feeling up to it." I make an excuse for her, trying to save her skin.

"You have no idea how I feel. Don't try cover for me, _Jeremiah_ made me be here anyway." She spat out at her food.

"That's enough Alex!" Jeremiah said even harder than before.

"Alex, can I talk to you privately." I excused myself and flashed Alex to the corridor; I could still hear my mother jump and scold me from the dining room.

" _No powers at the table, Bartholomew!"_ Damnit, full name, I'm in trouble when I get back.

"What's up Alex? I haven't seen you in years and now I do you act like I killed your childhood pet!" Alex huffs as she gains her balance again, not used to the speed.

"Nothing's up, _Bartholomew!"_ she spat like it was an insult.

"Ya'know. My name isn't an insult. I am awake for the first hour and I find you like this. Honestly, you're ruining it. Why did Jeremiah and Eliza force you here?" I ask, already setting up a plan in my head.

"As if it's any of your business, but I've just came back from National City. They wanted me to meet the _nicest people in the world who are going through a hard time right now!_ " She mocked as she impersonated her mother.

"Alex, that's very disrespectful toward your mother. You have been disrespectful to me as well. In my own house! Is this about how you and Kara ended things when you went away?" I asked and instantly I knew I struck a nerve.

 _Target acquired_

"How dare you, Allen! Tonight isn't about you!" She's shot.

"Actually it is, if you can't handle that, there's the door!" I pointed and she glared at me for a second before storming out and slamming the door.

I politely stroll into the dining room like nothing happened.

"What did you do Bartholomew?" Mother asked

 _Why the full name, people?!_

"No, it was probably our Alex. She's just back in town and she's been a bit rude ever since." Eliza apologised but I cut in.

"There's nothing to apologise for, in fact, Kara will have her back before Desert." I smile to myself as Kara shoots up from her slumped position.

"I will? But me and her~" She tried to make an excuse but I stopped her.

"~Are sisters. Now, if you will excuse us for a moment." I pick Kara up bridal style and rush out the door, picking up a teary Alex on the way and running to an empty field.

"Now, you two are going to talk things through and make up before coming back to my place for some of your moms delicious pie. Have fun!" I call before running off, leaving a puking Alex and awkward Kara in my dust.

 _Things will work out_


End file.
